When Did I Become So Weak?
by iS2.coheed.and.cambria
Summary: What starts out as a simple hunt, quickly turns into a showdown with the yelloweyed demon after Sam is taken. What does the demon want with Sam and why is Sam finding messages from his mom? abused!hurt!Sam worried!dean
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When did I become so weak?

**Author: **T (for violence, torture and some cursing)

**Summary: **Sam and Dean go on a visit to Salem, Massachusetts in search of a job. They find nothing at first, but they soon realize the one they do find might just be the last one they ever go on. Hurt, Protective Sam. Hurt Protective Dean! Lots of chick flicky angsty moments PLEASE R&R!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with supernatural!

Sam Winchester was sitting on yet another bed in yet another grungy motel room, flipping through channels on TV. Dean was a across the room flipping through a local newspaper looking for a job.

"Ya find anything?" Sam said not looking up from the TV.

"Does it look like I found anything?" Dean snapped back, annoyed that this was the seventh time Sam had asked in the last twenty minutes. "What is it? Why do you keep asking me?"

"Sorry, I'm just dying to get out of this nasty room. This has got to be the worst one we've stayed in," Sam said taking his glare from the TV to Dean.

The carpet was a repulsive shade of puke green that had been flattened to the point where it was rough and harder than wood. The wallpaper was pealing and stained and the ceiling was leaking. Worst of all the entire room smelt like it had recently been flooded.

"Yeah well, suck it up Sammy. We're looking for a job here where I know we can find one,"

"How do you know we're gonna find one here? We've been looking for a job for four days and still nothing." Sam said now sitting up in his bed instead of slumping back on the headboard.

"Come on Sammy this is Salem, Massachusetts, there's gotta be something here," Dean said trying to reason with him.

"Fine." Sam whispered. He got up from the bed and walked about four feet in the crammed room before reaching the bathroom. He slid in the door, closing and locking it behind him. The grout in the tiles was browning and there was very little light provided by the small light bulb in the corner of the room.

The bathtub was dirty, he could tell just by glancing at it, so he decided to take a shower instead of a relaxing bath he had originally planned. It took a few seconds after he turned on water for it to get hot, and then he spun the other knob for the shower to come on.

Just then Sam felt an all too familiar pain in his head. When the mind splitting pain began to hitch he reached up for his head and collapsed to the floor. The pain had never been this bad before. And just then…

There was a dark room that looked like it was falling apart, The walls were covered with wooden paneling that was rotting, debris was scattered through out the entire room and the windows were boarded shut. But that was barely noticeable compared to the numerous bodies hanging from the ceiling. And there was Dean. Standing on a stool with a rope around his neck. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. He looked like he had recently been run over by a truck. The corners of his mouth were bleeding, as was his nose. He had some cuts on his arms but the weirdest thing was the crimson stain on his left thigh. It was in the shape of handprint. Next to him stood a ghostly pale woman wearing a white corset and a long white skirt. From each finger a drop of blood fell every so often.

"_Samuel Wilson. You are being put to death for the death of Emma Smith. What do you have to say for yourself?" the woman's voice boomed throughout the entire room. Of course the gag prevented Dean from saying anything. All he was able to do was look at her through pain filled eyes. "That's what I thought. Nothing." _

_In that instant she suddenly flew underneath Dean knocking the stool out from under him. His body slumped down, and after struggling for about twenty seconds he was dead._

Suddenly the vision ended, but the pain did not cease. Sam squirmed on the floor gripping his head as hard as he could as if it would make the pain stop.

"Sam?" Dean called out as soon as he heard a loud thump coming from the bathroom. When no one responded Dean instantly became worried. "Sam?" he yelled out again. He slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the door. He knocked quietly and repeated himself and then heard Sam moan loudly and then another loud thump.

_Sam_. Dean automatically thought, now extremely worried. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Instead of breaking the door down he tried a less messy way and quickly pulled out his pocketknife. He put it in the lock and turned it, which opened the door. He flew in and gasped when he saw his brother lying unconscious on the floor.

Dean threw himself to his brothers side and almost fainted himself when he didn't see his brothers chest rise or fall. Then it hit him. Sam wasn't breathing.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with supernatural!

Dean instantly pushed his head down to Sam's ear to make sure he wasn't breathing. He opened up his brother's mouth, held his nose and breathed twice. He saw his chest rise and fall, but it wasn't his brother breathing, it was him. His hands flew down to his chest and pushed down over and over, desperately trying to get his brother to breathe on his own.

But nothing happened Sam just laid there, his legs squished up against the toilet in an awkward position. Dean leaned over again giving his brother mouth to mouth and gasped when he realized his brother's lips were already getting cold and his face was flushed.

"No please, Sammy don't do this…" Dean whispered again starting to push down on his chest. The compressions getting harder and harder as he realized his brother was slowly running out of time. Dean felt his eyes begin to tear up as he started to think maybe he couldn't save his brother. The fear that was building up inside of him echoed onto the force he was putting onto his brother as he violently tried to get his brother to inhale and exhale as he always did.

Suddenly Sam coughed and struggled trying to lift his head. Dean, as deep in thought as he was, barely noticed since he was so fixated on getting his brother to breathe.

"De…" Sam started before he was attacked by a fit of coughs.

Dean jumped when he heard his baby brother's voice and immediately stopped when he noticed he way pushing so hard his brothers ribs were near breaking.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled his gaze jumping up to his brother's face. Sam looked as though he was still in pain. His face was squished together as he tried to control the ache in his head. When it finally started to stop Sam again began to battle with the consciousness he had recently gained.

Dean noticed his brothers eyes blinking slowly and stepped in "Sammy, you've gotta stay awake, ok?" He reached down putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, amazed at how close to death his little brother had just come. When Sam felt his brothers' touch he began to mumble.

"Nev… Bee..." Sam stopped and coughed two or three times before continuing, "Hea…"

Dean's eyes shot around getting more and more worried with every shaking word that left his brother's mouth, "Sam you're mumbling. What are you trying to say?"

"Couldn't… Sto… Sorry… De…" Sam began to cough more, and blink slowly. Sam tried to focus his vision but everything was still blurry. He didn't know where Dean was but he knew he was there. He knew he was trying to help him.

"Sammy, I don't know what you're saying Just try to calm yourself down, ok?" Dean said in a firm, but soothing voice. Sam closed his eyes and tried his hardest to steady his breathing and calm down like his brother had requested. Then after about five minutes he felt himself being lifted up. At first he was confused because he didn't know what was happening, but then he realized that it was just his brother. Sam was able to walk a little bit on his own and with Dean's help he was slowly able to make it to his bed. 

"God Dean… I don't know what's… going on…" Sam said taking a few breaths in between his words. His head had stopped throbbing, but he still had trouble breathing and his entire body felt weak. After he had settled down into his bed lifting his arm was an ordeal. He felt himself slowly becoming distant from his body, like he couldn't move or control where he went.

Dean took a seat on his bed facing Sammy. The room was so crammed the two twin size beds were only about a foot away from each other. "Ok Sammy, just take it easy." Dean paused to make sure he had his brother's attention. When he saw Sam's gaze drop from the ceiling to Dean's worried face he continued, "What do you remember?"

Sammy took a deep breath and began, "I had a vision. But it's never been that bad before… Dean. The headache was… So much worse than… ever before. And…" Sammy stopped and looked around trying to remember more of the vision, "It's never been that real before, Dean. I could smell the room…I could feel my feet on the ground…"

Dean just stared at Sam, not knowing what to say. First his visions were just nightmares. But then he started getting them during the day and they were obviously more painful than before. Little by little his visions are getting worse and worse, so does that mean that the next time he has a vision it will be like this too? Dean silently prayed that it wouldn't but didn't know for sure.

"What was the vision about, Sam?" Dean asked quietly, even though he wasn't really concerned about what it was, right now he was concerned with his brother's condition.

"Dean…" Sam paused and made a face signaling to his brother it was serious, "It was about you…"

Dean looked around automatically knowing what that meant. "What did I kill someone again?" he asked. But it was just for kicks. He already knew what the answer would be.

"No Dean… This woman… She… She hung you…" Sam stopped and looked away, unsure of what his brother would say next. When Ava told him she had a vision of him dying he was so freaked out even though he didn't show it. He wasn't really sure how his brother would take the news. Would he brush it off and try to convince Sam it would never happen, or would he demand answers?

Dean scanned the room for an excuse to end this conversation until he had time to think. Then he glanced back down at Sam and saw him breathing slow and his eyes fluttering open and shut, "Ok Sam, how about you get some sleep and we'll talk about this later?"

"No, Dean,"

"Yes Sam, you're going to rest now." Dean said putting specific emphasis on the word 'now', "You can barely keep your eyes open," Dean got up, and pulled the blanket over Sam before he had a chance to protest and said, "Just rest Sammy, I promise we'll talk about it later, ok?"

Sam nodded slightly even though everything he had wanted him to stay awake and talk to his brother so they could fix this, _now_. He had just had a vision of his brother dying and now he was taking a nap? How could he do that? What if something happened while he was sleeping? Was he being selfish?

Before he had a chance to continue arguing with himself on reasons he should stay awake right now, he was claimed by the darkness of sleep and the calm that came with it.

TBC 

**(I'm trying to slow down, I've done two chapters today, but I feel like I'm on a roll) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with supernatural!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the very nice reviews ). I wasn't expecting to get that many good reviews so you made my day.

Dean was sitting in his chair again, pretending to be looking on Sam's laptop, even though there was no one to be pretending for. He was really watching Sam. He studied every breath to be sure it was a normal, steady breath like the one before it. Every so often he got up and paced the length of the room (which was about eight feet) walked up to Sammy and checked his pulse. His chest rising and falling wasn't enough. There always needed to be a pulse, no matter what. Of course every time Dean checked there always was one. Sam was doing fine for now, he just needed to rest, and get used to breathing again.

Once Sam had been asleep for a little over an hour Dean's mind finally began to get back to normal too. It stopped functioning on adrenaline and making sure his brother was breathing. That's when Sammy's words came back to him.

"No Dean… This woman… She… She hung you…" 

No, Dean couldn't get killed. If Dean were dead who would look after Sammy? If Dean's theory was right, and Sammy's visions were getting worse, Sam needed him there 24/7 to make sure he never stopped breathing again. That was his only responsibility, his only purpose.

Dean knew he had to get to work; he had to find out what was going to happen and find a way to stop it before he was killed.

The suddenly Sam began to stir. He trying lifting his head, but suddenly he felt lightheaded and fell right back down on his pillow. "Dean…"

Dean heard his name being called by barely a whisper but that's enough when it's Sam who calling him. With a big couple of steps Dean was at Sam's bedside.

"Hey Sammy," Dean started with a smile on his face, but it was lost when he noticed Sam struggling to get up and move by himself, "You still having trouble moving Sammy?" Dean pushed his nervous hand up to Sam's forehead to check and see if he was getting a fever, but then thanked god when he found none.

"No… Just a little lightheaded… I'll be fine in a few minutes…." Sam said slowly in a very unconvincing voice, "Ya think I could get some water?"

"Yeah sure buddy," Dean said running over to the mini-fridge under the TV. He pulled out a bottle of water and set it down on the tiny nightstand separating the two beds, "Can you sit up on your own?"

Sam nodded, he slowly attempted to push himself up, but his attempts were futile and he just fell back down onto his back. Dean quickly moved in to help, pulling his brother up and gently setting him back on the headboard.

"Should I feed you your water too, dear?" Dean joked.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam whispered taking him seriously for a moment.

"Hey Sam, just kidding," Dean said mentally kicking himself for being an asswhole before he was even sure what state his brother's mind was in yet.

"Well in that case… Bite me…" Sam joked back, catching on. He reached over and took the bottle on the nightstand and slowly raised it to his mouth, chugging half the bottle before roughly setting it down, "Dean you know what we have to talk about,"

Dean looked around the room for an excuse to avoid this conversation again. He knew before they could understand what was happening, Dean had to get all the details from Sammy's vision, and he knew that would be painful for him. Seeing his brother die must have really messed him up.

"I don't think you're well enough Sammy," Dean said getting up slightly. Once he was up he realized he had no reason to be up so quickly sat back down.

"It doesn't matter Dean, this is important…. We need to talk about it now," Sam said firmly.

"Sure?" Dean said hoping Sam would suddenly change his mind. Sam nodded and Dean looked down and asked, "Ok but if you start feeling bad - we stop," Dean said just as firmly as Sam had. Sam nodded, and then Dean asked, "What else did you see in the vision?"

Sam took a deep breath and began, "I walked into this big room, like a big living room or something. It looked like a real old creepy house…. Everything was falling apart… And like I said, I could feel myself there…" Sam paused, he didn't want to leave anything out, just wanted to get it all out there before he forgot something, "There were all these bodies. Men, hanging from the ceiling… There must have been like four bodies, the rest were all skeletons."

Dean knew the part about him was coming next, but then a question popped into his mind, "Any similarities between the men you saw?" he choked out.

Sam thought for a second before it came to him, "Short hair, they all had short hair," Dean nodded, automatically making a connection to his short hair.

"Then what, Sammy?"

Sammy looked away, not wanted to look at Dean when he described the way he saw him die, "You were standing on this stool… Your hands were tied and your mouth was gagged… You had a rope around your neck and you looked pretty beat up…" Dean hadn't taken his eyes off Sam the entire time. He just kept staring and trying to find a way to let his brother know he understands this must be difficult for him. After a pause Sam continued, "Then I saw this woman standing next to you, Dean…"

"What did she look like?" Dean asked jumping in.

"She had like long dark hair and was wearing a white corset and white skirt. She was probably in her late 20's,"

"Woman in white?"

"That was my first thought too, but I don't think so," Sammy stated plainly like he was 100 percent sure he was right.

"How do you know?" Dean asked knowing Sam was probably right. Dean was trying to convince himself it was a woman in white, because they knew how to beat one, they had done it before.

"Because Dean, you don't even have a girlfriend. Why would a woman in white be after you?" Sam answered, trying his best to sound convincing. Sam could only roll his eyes when he saw Dean shrug, still pretending to be convinced he was right, Sam thought for a moment and then said, "And besides, my visions always have something to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what does a woman in white have to do with the yellow eyed demon?"

"I don't know man you're the one who had the vision." Dean yelled. Sam glared at him and looked away a little angry that Dean had just yelled at him, but then quickly let go of his anger when he remembered his brother could die if they don't work together and try to figure this out, "Sorry Sam," Dean said realizing he was getting angry for no reason, "Just... What happened next?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Then she said, 'Samuel…" Sam stopped for a second and thought. Almost five minutes ago he had been thinking about what she had said, but now it seemed like a fog, he could only remember bits and pieces of it. Like it had been erased from his memory.

"What Sam? Why would she say Samuel?" Dean asked now completely lost.

"I don't remember… She said Samuel… Something with a W?"

Dean's eyes got wide, as his mind raced around already coming up with it's own conclusion, "Winchester?"

"I don't know Dean!" Sam said a little louder, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why would she be calling me Samuel Winchester?" Dean asked himself out loud.

"I never said she did!" Sam yelled frustrated how Dean wasn't listening to him and coming up with his own extreme conclusions.

"What else Sam?" Dean asked quickly, trying to piece all of it together in his head.

Sam breathed hard again clearing his throat, "Then she said something like 'you murdered Emma Smith, what do you have to say for yourself' or something like that. God Dean I don't remember!" Sam yelled, not in a rude way, but in a way to show that he was frustrated with himself. This could have been the more important vision he would ever have, and he couldn't even remember some of the parts that could help them stop it from happening.

"Ok Sam, calm down…" Dean thought for a second and then said, "Did you kill some chick named Emma Smith?"

"What? Dean, no!" Sam said loudly.

"Hey sorry just asking," Dean cleared his throat and then asked, "Then she killed me?"

Sam nodded slowly, "She like turned into this force and flew under the stool and knock out from under you,"

"That's it?"

"That's it." Sam said, sure he had said everything he could remember.

"Well then we'll just have to find out who Emma Smith is,"

"Dude, do you know how many 'Emma Smith's' must have lived in Salem?" Sam asked quickly, but Dean just shrugged. He started to walk away, but then noticed something that caught his attention.

"Sam, what is that?" Dean asked tilting his head slightly to the side and walking closer to Sam.

"What?"

Dean reached down and moved Sam's shirt collar out of the way and there on his neck he saw a bruise like a ring around Sam's neck about an inch wide. Dean touched it and Sam winced.

"Ow!" Sam yelled, and then looked at his brother confused, "What is it?" Dean said nothing he just walked over to the bathroom and threw the door open. Inside he saw a mirror hanging on the wall. He pulled it down and walked back over to Sam. Then he put the mirror in front of Sam so he could see his reflection for himself.

Sam's jaw dropped a little as he reached up to touch the dark brown bruise around his neck. "You don't think…" Sam started quickly looking up at his brother before looking back at the bruise.

Dean just stared holding the mirror before responding, "This is just too weird."

**A/N: I'm probably going to update like twice tomorrow so it won't be a long wait. Thanks again for leaving reviews and reading )!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with supernatural!

**A/N: **Again thanks to everyone that took the time to review : ) I've been updating a lot lately so you guys must think I have like no life, lol

- - - - -

After Dean put back the mirror he decided to look at Sam's bruise. Not like there was anything to look at, it was just a bruise. But for his and Sam's state of mind he looked it over trying to find any reasonable explanation. There of course was none.

"What the hell," Dean said sitting on his bed, still trying to understand why there was a big bruise around his brothers' neck.

Sam laughed slightly before saying, "What? Isn't it obvious?"

Dean slowly looked over at Sam and glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "No. Why do you think I haven't been talking this whole time? I've been trying to figure it out,"

"Oh," Sam said quietly, just thinking he wasn't talking because it was too awkward.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I think maybe I'm starting to… connect with the people I'm having visions about…" Sam said as though he should be ashamed of it.

"Meaning?" Dean asked rudely, still dumbfounded.

"Meaning, maybe I feel or get the same injuries that kill the person in my vision. It explains why I couldn't breathe and why there's a bruise in the same place the rope… was in my vision," Sam said trying to sound convincing even though he himself, didn't want to be convinced. He knew if it was true it would change everything. Sam would be faced with life threatening injuries every time he had a vision. That scared Sam. Mostly because he knew it would scare Dean.

Dean stayed quiet for a few moments while he put the pieces together in his head and realized that Sam was probably right. Now he knew he had to stay alive because the next time Sam had a vision, he would have to be there right away to heal whatever injuries his vision would give him.

"We have to figure out what's going on," Dean said walking over to the table and sitting back down, pulling the laptop closer to him.

Sam began to pull the covers off him and sit up more, trying not to rely on the headboard to keep him up anymore. He pulled himself over and sat on the edge of his bed. Sam didn't know, but Dean watched carefully from behind the computer screen, ready to jump in and help at any second if his brother needed his help. Then Sam pulled himself up and stood, slightly hunched over and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To take a shower…" Sam panted out.

"I don't know, Sam,"

"Dean. I'm taking a shower," Sam said firmly while opening the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine, just sit down if you need to." Sam nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him, "And not too long!" Dean yelled after him. A few seconds later the water sprung on and he heard the shower curtain being pulled open. He was about to yell to be careful, but before he did he realized there wasn't any use and now he should just get to work and find out what Sam's vision meant.

- - - - -

About twenty minutes later Sam was still in the bathroom.

"What the hell is taking that kids so long," Dean said to himself. Just then Sam emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes before heading back to the bathroom.

"Hey, I found something," Dean called after him.

"Yeah? What?" Sam said walking into the bathroom and leaving the door slightly open so he could hear his brother.

"I got some dude every year going missing around the same time. And guess what? They all had short hair," Dean said smiling, pleased with how much research he had done in so little time. It had almost been too easy…

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and I bet if I dig back more I could find even more guys, it seems to be happening every year sometime during the last week of May. I've looked at the six more recent guys and their routes home all included taking Swampscott Road. All of their cars were discovered some where run off the road in the woods, but they were no where to be found" Dean continued.

"Wait, isn't this the last week of May?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Look, Dean I was thinking…"

"Nothing new, college boy," his brother joked.

"Dean, seriously. I think we should just leave before all this happens…" Sam started. He didn't want to run any risk of losing his brother.

Dean shook his head and turned back to the laptop, "Sam, we're not going any where,"

Sam walked out of the bathroom and began walking over to Dean, "Dean if we stay here we might be walking right into a trap,"

"Yeah, Sam. And us leaving here could be us walking into a trap too," Dean stopped and glared at Sam, "Sam I know this is bad, but we have to figure this out. Cause I'm not leaving here without answers,"

Sam looked up and then back at his brother giving him a desperate look, "Dean if we stay and try to figure this out, you might not leave at all,"

"Sam if this vision has something to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon then that means he could be here. And these visions of yours…" Dean thought for a second trying to find a way of saying they were scaring him without sounding too vulnerable, "They're getting out of control…" Dean tried his hardest to reason with Sam, but Sam continued to just shake his head. Sam was convinced that staying here would mean his brother's death. "Look. I need answers. I need to find a way to help you, and I think it's here."

"But Dean-"

"Sam, we're not talking about this anymore," Dean yelled getting frustrated, that he wouldn't listen to him. When Dean yelled Sam just sat quiet, deep down he knew this job was more than what it seemed, and they needed to finish it. "We're going right now to talk to this lady, Jane Weever,"

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The last victim's mother."

- - - - -

About a half an hour later Sam and Dean arrived at Jane's home, which was about 5 minutes from their hotel. The house was a vulgar shade of Pepto-Bismol. The grass was yellow and the lawn was littered with garbage, garden gnomes, broken folding chairs, and dead plants. The porch had old Christmas decorations still up and about 6 'Beware of Dog' signs.

"What the…" Dean started slamming the door to the Impala behind him, "It's a lunchbox!" Dean joked walking around the car.

Sam just smiled and opened the gate, walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door flew open with a woman in her nightgown standing behind it.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, hello ma'am? Are you Jane Weever?" Sam asked politely.

"I am." She said loudly and then eyed them suspiciously, "Who the hell are you?" Jane responded rudely. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, one had on her waist and the other leaning up on the doorframe, a cigarette in between her fingers. With the word 'you' she blew a big smoke ring into Sam's face, and looked at them as if she was above them, even though she was about a foot and a half shorter.

Sam coughed from the smoke blown in his eyes and continued, "We're…" They're first plan was to say they were reporters from the Weekly World News, but this lady did not seem to want to talk to any reporters.

"I'm Dean and this is my partner, Sam, we're from the police station, and we just wanted to come in and ask you a few questions, regarding your son Timothy," Dean said in his most convincing voice.

"Why the hell would any police want to ask me questions a year after his death?" She spat rudely

"Well, we have a new lead, and… we just need to ask you a few more questions, it'll only take five minutes," Dean said not taking his eyes off her, ignoring Sam's glares over at him.

"You think my Timmy's alive?" she asked, the rudeness suddenly leaving her voice.

Sam looked down. He knew that he wasn't, but before he could say anything he heard Dean answer, "We're not sure yet, but we just need to ask a few questions," Dean could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole in his head, and he knew he deserved it, this time he had taken it too far.

"Badges?" Before she could even finish the word Sam and Dean had opened and closed their fake badges. She nodded and let them in, now being careful not to smoke in their face.

She made a gesture for them to take a seat at the dining table in the cramped kitchen.

"So what is it ya wanna ask me?" she asked quietly taking a seat. Sam and Dean followed and sat down on either side of her.

"Ok…" Sam started, "What specific day did Timothy go missing?"

"One year ago tomorrow," she answered quickly.

"Oh," Sam said quietly, realizing this must be a tough time for her.

Dean saw that Sam felt a little uncomfortable so he jumped in, "Does the name Emma Smith mean anything to you?"

Jane looked from the table to Dean, confused, "No. Should it?"

"If it doesn't, then it shouldn't," Dean paused and looked at the table just like Sam was, barely missing Jane's black eyes, "One more thing… Did Timothy have a wife, or a girlfriend we could talk to?"

"No, none," Jane answered quickly.

"Ok then, I think that's all we need, right Sam?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes shot up from the table, "Yeah,"

"Well ok then," Dean said getting up and smiling politely at Jane, "Thank you for your time, Jane," Sam followed and stood up, smiling right along with Dean, "We'll just stop by if we need anything else,"

"Alright then," Jane said quietly showing them to the door.

Sam told Jane to 'Take care' and they left and got into the car quickly.

"Well I guess that rules out a Woman in White, and I don't know about this Em-"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat, "Dean what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"How could you give that woman hope when you and I both know that her son is dead,"

"Sam, we needed to talk to her," Dean defended

"We did, Dean? What did we learn that we didn't already know? We just brought that woman pain for no reason,"

"Ok Sam, your right. But we did learn something we didn't know. I don't think Emma Smith has anything to do with these people personally. So we need to find out why this ghost lady is accusing them of murder," Sam shrugged. It wasn't much but it was something.

Dean put the car into drive and began to drive to the local library. They printed out some articles on deaths on Swampscott road to read, and left. On the way back to the hotel they spotted a diner and pulled in.

Sam and Dean walked in and took a table by the window. They ordered coffee and Sam sat with some articles and Dean with some other ones, trying to read it even though it was extremely loud.

Suddenly Dean looked up and stared at Sam with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"This is an article from 1975, it was recently added to the newspaper's website's archives. I bet this has been going on for more years than we think…" Dean flipped through the papers held out another one, "Look 1970, someone should have cleaned this one up by now. It doesn't make any sense,"

"Maybe it slipped through the cracks?"

"I don't know… Wait…"

"Yeah?"

"You said there were like four other bodies right?" Sam nodded, "If this is happening once every year, then shouldn't all those bodies have been decomposed?"

Sam sat and thought for a few seconds before saying, "I can't believe I didn't think of that…" Dean nodded and kept reading and Sam lifted his mug to take a sip and continued, "That changes… agh…'

Suddenly the mug in Sam's hand began to shake along with his hand and he suddenly dropped the cup. Sam screamed again and reached up for his head.

"Sammy?" Dean asked when he first heard the cup drop. When he looked up at his brother his jaw dropped. Sam was having another vision. "Sammy!" Dean yelled out again.

Sam began to collapse onto the table he body was shivering widely as he grasped his forehead as hard as he possibly could.

"Aggh," Sam cried out trying to control the white-hot pain searing through his brain.

Dean ran around the booth to reach his brother. He pulled his arm that wasn't grasping his head around his shoulder and began to lead Sammy out of the diner.

"Fight it, Sammy!" Dean said louder than he had intended too, everyone in the diner was now watching as Dean threw the door open, walked down the stairs and opened the car door, shoving him in the car.

Dean ran around the car opening the door saying, "Oh, God, why now?"


	5. Chapter 5

timetowaste247 – I understand what you mean about Jane hoping her son would be alive, and how since they never found the body then it wouldn't really make sense for her to think her son is alive, but I know if I was a mother and my son went missing and some police officer came by saying they had a lead, the first thing I would ask is if there is any hope they could be alive. People have gone missing for a long time and turned up alive, even though of course it almost never happens. As for the other issue you had with the visions. I meant more connecting with what was happening to people in the visions. Connecting more with what he was seeing. I think your asking me to explain how this could happen, but I can't. This wouldn't have a reasonable explanation because it's supernatural, almost nothing on the show has a reasonable explanation.

Thanks everyone else for your reviews : ) They make me so happy. Oh and another thing, I know the vision is sort of long, but it needed to be for plot development and stuff so, sorry! And also, I've been trying to update since Monday and every time I tried it said there was an 'error'!! Sorry!

- - - - -

A man, probably in his 20's was driving way above the speed limit in his white Volvo. The car skidded on the turns and slid on the wet asphalt. It was late at night and the man was obviously very drunk. He was on a road deserted at this hour, the only thing surrounding him were the hundred of trees that lined the heavy woods and the sound of the wind blowing through the windows and into his short hair.

_He was barely focusing on the road. He gazed around looking behind him as he drove, and jumping in his seat with excitement as his car began to soar faster and faster. Like a kid in a candy shop. _

_But suddenly he slammed on his brakes and flew forward bumping his head hard into the steering wheel. He slowly lifted his head and rubbed it before he remember the reason he had stopped._

_A woman dressed in white clothing stood in front of him. Her eyes staring start into his. He gasped, scared to death even in his drunken haze. The woman stalked forward, her eyes never leaving the man. She walked around until she stood next to his window and slowly knocked not even bending down to be at his eye level._

_The man quickly debated in his head, and suddenly made a spur of the moment decision to drive forward where this girl was out of his way. While driving he looked back and smiled. The girl was nowhere to be seen. That is, until he turned around to see the girl standing in front of his car again. His feet crashed into the brakes, and this time he caught his head._

_The man gasped loudly with fear, "How d-did…" he whispered to himself, trying to make sense of this strange scene before him. _

_This time the girl made no move forward. She just continued to stand and stare, as if waiting for him to make the first move. Quickly he slammed on the gas pedal expecting to go flying through her and have blood on his windshield by now, but nothing happened. The car just moaned before dying out. He tried again, same thing. He pulled out the key, before shoving it back in with a shaky hand, but nothing happened, the car wouldn't move. _

_He looked back up at the girl and could have sworn a small laugh escaped her lips. He was stuck. _

"_WHERE'S SAMUEL WILSON?" her voice boomed through the car and echoed against his ears over and over. His lips mouth 'who?', but no sound came out, he was mute now._

"_ARE YOU SAMUEL WILSON?" again her voice so loud his eardrums could crack._

_Before he could even answer his door flew open, so hard and fast it snapped loudly._

"_GET OUT." Her glass shattering voice demanded. The man didn't even bother to debate, he knew he had no control and threw himself from the car, hoping she would have mercy on him if he just cooperated. _

_The girl suddenly zoomed over to him with no effort and pulled a rope out from almost nowhere, she wrapped it around him and began to drag him into the woods. He screamed loudly, and begged for her to let him go, but no one was there to listen. _

_After taking their first 15 feet into the woods the girl suddenly stopped. A man with jet black eyes stood in font of her. She screamed before disappearing, the rope dropping from her hands. _

"_Oh, thank you, thank you," the man slurred._

_The man with the black eyes said nothing, but walked around to the other man struggling to get out of his ropes, on the ground while lying awkwardly on his stomach. The man with the black eyes reached to the back of his pants and pulled out a gun, pointing it for the mans shoulder her cocked his head slightly to the side and pulled the trigger. _

Dean stared glanced over to his brother almost every other second watching him struggle with his breathing. He tried to focus on the road so they wouldn't crash. He knew when Sam's vision stopped he would probably be injured and they needed to be back at the hotel right now. Dean could stop wondering why Sam's vision was lasting so long. It had never been this long before.

Suddenly Sam began to cough his way back to consciousness. He began to breathe as though the car was running out of air. Short, quick gasps for breath escaped his lips. For the most part he quieted when he started to become aware of his surroundings.

"Sam, Sammy what is it, what is it?" Dean screamed trying to juggle the steering wheel while looking over at Sammy.

"Shoulder," he said quietly and slow as though he was slipping into a sleeping state.

Dean quickly looked over to get a look at Sam's shoulder, but his back was up against the seat and he couldn't see anything.

"Sam, do you think you could lean forward?" he asked sympathetically. Sam nodded, even though Dean couldn't see it. He slowly began to lean forward, revealing the red stain on the back of his left shoulder.

Dean began to push down on the pedal harder when he realized his brother was loosing blood.

"Sam what happened in the vision, how did the person die?" Dean asked quickly, needing to know what was causing his brother to bleed.

"This man was possessed and… He shot some guy… in the shoulder…" Sam said barely above a whisper. He was obviously quickly loosing of blood and the change in his body was causing him to battle with being able to stay awake.

"Did he die quickly?" Dean asked.

"I d-dunnoooo, think he ble-edd out…" Sam moaned.

"Fast?"

"I dunno…" Sam repeated.

Dean nodded, realizing his brother was slowly running out of steam, "Ok Sammy, can you try to stay awake for me?" Dean looked over at his brother and detected an almost invisible nod, "Just hold on, Sammy. Three more minutes."

Dean drove as fast as he could, especially when he glanced over to see Sam's head slumping to the side and his eyes closing and opening. He was barely able to stay awake from an injury for the second time in one day and it wasn't even the same injury.

Finally they reached the motel. Dean jumped out of the car the second he pulled the key out and ran to the other side to get his brother. He threw open the door and then carefully began to help his brother out of the car. Dean wouldn't be able to carry him up.

Sam was just strong enough to stand up and take a few steps, with Dean doing most of the work; they were able to get upstairs to their room. Dean directed Sam to lie down on his stomach so he could treat the wound. He ran to the other side of the room to get the first aid kit. He rushed back over and took out a small bottle of whiskey they had saved in the kit. Dean set it on the nightstand and slowly flipped Sam over without letting his back touch the bed. He took the whiskey bottle in his hand and put the bottle up to his younger brother's mouth, encouraging him to drink. Sam moaned in agreement, and Dean began to pour the liquid into his brother's mouth.

Hey laid Sam back down on his stomach and cut open his shirt to get a better look at the wound. There didn't seem to be a bullet in there, just the wound, which only confused Dean more. He then began to put pressure on the wound to get the bleeding to stop. It hadn't been bleeding that much since they had gotten o the motel, so he held it for five minutes before removing the pressure. He then began to wrap it with gauze bandages.

He looked over Sammy's wound for a few minutes making sure the blood wasn't seeping through the bandage. Then he finally had a chance to check on his brother who was sleeping peacefully with a placid expression on his face for the first time that entire day.

Dean smiled down at his brother, who had yet again narrowly escaped death before whispering, "Just rest Sammy, it'll be ok. I promise it'll be ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again for reviewing! Now I am able to upload documents into the document manager so my updates are going to become much more frequent ) I would have had the chapter up earlier today, but I had a sudden urge to write a one short so that took up some time, sorry! Hope you like this chapter!

(Oh and by the way, is it just me or is that Yahoo hot jobs ad driving everyone insane? Every time my mouse goes over it the damn pop up comes up, if I see that pop up one more time I'm gonna throw my laptop against the wall lol, sorry I just had to get that out, enjoy!)

- - - - -

Dean sat on Sam's bed watching Sam sleep. He had been sleeping for almost 5 hours and Dean still hadn't moved. All his attention was and would always be on Sam. He watched every time Sam's face flinched in pain or when he moaned in his sleep as if he was fighting off invisible monsters.

He was sweating, but at least he wasn't coming down with a fever, it was more of a cold, nervous sweat, than a sick sweat. Dean dabbed his forehead with a slightly damp cloth trying to relax his brother as much as he could. Sam was obviously not resting peacefully anymore.

Dean's death was continuing to play over and over again in Sam's head as he slept. The nightmares caused his body to shake in his sleep. The dreams felt so real. The kind where it takes a few seconds after you wake up to remember it was just a dream.

Dean's mind had barely drifted from Sam's condition until he started to think about the conversation they had had in the diner before Sam got his vision. A lot of their information was starting to fall through, none of the things that they were true were turning out to be or seemed impossible to be. How could there be four bodies there if she took one victim a year? She obviously wasn't taking one a year anymore. And how could this go on for so long without anyone noticing? It seemed impossible that something that claimed so many victims could just slip through the cracks.

All this information flew through Dean's mind as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall. Inhale and exhale. Until suddenly his breathing patterns began to change and he started to squirm under his covers.

"Sam?" Dean asked, surprised that Sam had only slept for five hours, he would be much more comfortable with fifty.

Sam's eyes opened and he nodded. He didn't even try to pull himself up. His bullet wound was like a nail that ripped through him into the bed pinning him to it.

"Go back to sleep man," Dean urged just wanting his brother to get some much needed rest.

"Nah… I'm awake now…" Sam said taking some breathes in between. He didn't find speaking too hard which was a good thing. Now the only thing he needed to do was catch he breath and try to relax a little. Sam didn't want to go back to sleep though. It was like a restless and energy draining sleep that only made him more enervated.

Dean nodded. "You seem to be getting better. No fever, no infection…"

"Did you have to remove the bullet?" Sam asked, wondering why this wound hurt so much and he was so weak.

"Nope, there wasn't any," Dean said as if that was normal.

"Dean this doesn't make any sense anymore,"

"Dude. This never made any sense. At all." Dean said as if it was a joke, but he didn't expect Sam to laugh, they were both scared shitless of what was happening to them. Mostly because it seemed like they had no control over it.

"I got to tell you about the vision, before I forget," Sam said, knowing Dean wanted to know what had happened in it, especially if it had to do with this case.

"Ok,"

"Ok, so… There was this guy driving home, he was like really drunk. He had…"

"Lemme guess. Short hair?" Dean finished.

"You got it," Sam paused and then continued, "He was driving and then suddenly our mystery girl jumped out in front of his car."

"Same chick that killed me?"

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly shuddering as the vision of Dean's death was yanked from his memory, "He obviously stopped, and she came over to the car. He tried to drive when she was out of the way and then she just popped out in front of the car again. He got freaked out and tried to drive through her but…"

"The car stalled?"

"Yeah…" Sam said throwing his brother a confused look, "How did you-"

"Come on man, it's classic," Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes and then continued, "Then he asked the guy if he was Samuel _Wilson_," Sam said putting emphasis on the last name, "So you can forget your idea that I killed some girl named Emma…" Dean shrugged and Sam kept going, "Soooo… She told him to get out of the car, he did and then she tied a rope around him and started dragging him into the woods."

"I thought you said he was shot?" Dean asked quickly.

"Wait," Sam said before continuing, "She was dragging him in the woods and then suddenly this possessed man appeared out of nowhere. The girl screamed and then disappeared. It was weird it was like the possessed man was trying to protect the other guy, but as soon as the girl disappeared the possessed man shot him." Sam stopped suggesting that there was nothing else to be said. Then he threw Dean a look that scream "That didn't help us at all!"

"This is so fucking fucked," Dean yelled frustrated how all their information was leading them nowhere, and just confusing them more. He got up and started pacing. That was the easiest and least violent way to get out the bulk of his frustration.

"I know," Sam said plainly. He stopped struggling to pull his head up and look at his brother and let it drop back and stare up at the ceiling, "We do know it's one thing," Sam paused and Dean stopped pacing, "We know this is happening on Swampscott Road… Maybe I could…"

"No way in hell, Sam," Dean stated flatly, "You're not leaving this hotel room until I can't even see that scar anymore," Dean yelled pointing at Sam's bullet wound. He turned around and began to walk towards the bathroom, but then turned around when he heard the bed covers rustling.

Sam was trying his hardest to sit up in bed. He was sick of this position that only allowed him to see straight up and directly to the right or left of him. He pushed himself up using all the strength in his right hand, leaving his left arm completely limp, since putting any kind of pressure on it sent surges of pain through his entire body. By the time he sat up his head was spinning. This new position was so foreign to him it made white dots dance in front of his eyes.

"Dean, listen to me…" Sam said quietly, "We gotta solve this and you can't go out cause you have short hair…"

"SAM!" Dean suddenly yelled in her brother's face. Sam didn't even notice that Dean had come so close to him, "Do you see yourself? Do you even know what just happened to you?" Dean said I little quieter but still yelling, "You were just shot! You're not going anywhere,"

"But Dean, I'm worried about you. I need to find a way to help you…" Sam started.

"Sam, shut up. You need rest, your delusional, come on," Dean started to push Sam back down to lie down again. Sam didn't want to but his body was so weak it could be made to do anything right now and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Dean leaned forward to tuck Sam in neatly.

"Dean, I don't want to go back to sleep…" Sam whined pointlessly.

"Well that's too bad cause you are, you need rest now,"

"Who do you think you are?" Sam challenged, annoyed at how comfortable Dean was getting at bossing him around.

"I'm your brother god dammit!" Dean yelled in his face, annoyed at how Sam refused to just shut up and listen.

"But Dean… Every time I go to sleep I have nightmares about…"

Sam didn't have to finish. Dean automatically knew that Sam was having nightmares about Dean's death. Dean sighed loudly, "Sam they're just dreams… OK?" Sam didn't look so sure. They didn't feel like dreams to him. Every single time it seemed so real, "Come on Sam, just rest, ok? Trust me you'll feel better later…"

Sam had a feeling that something was wrong with Dean, but before he could find out what it was he drifted off into yet another sleep-less sleep.

- - - - -

Dean had been pacing the room for a while trying to keep his mind on something other than the fact that his brother is having nightmares of him dying. He had, had a couple of beers and was no longer in his right state of mind. All his theories were coming forward and making dangerous appearances in his unstable mind. His brother continued to moan and move around in his sleep, but Dean felt like Sam was safer when he was asleep and not awake stressing over all of this.

"I'm worried about you Dean. I need to find a way to help you…" 

Dean thought for a while and then noticed that Sam was finally sleeping peacefully. No moaning, no twitching, no moving around erratically. Dean walked over to Sam's laptop and got a map of where Swampscott road was before exchanging glances between the map and Sam again. Sam looked ok for now; it wouldn't hurt if he went out to take a peek at this Swampscott road. Right?

But before he did he thought he would look up something about This Emma Smith. Dean thought for a while before typing in Emma Smith, knowing that there would be too many matches. Then something popped into his head. Salem was obviously the place of the witch trials, which made sense since she was hanging her victims. He stumbled upon a site with a list they were able to put together of names of women who died in the Salem witch trials. There were two Emma Smiths, one was drowned and the other one was supposedly hung in 1698. Dean automatically was sure that this was their Emma.

Dean got up and took his gun from the nightstand. He walked out to the door giving his brother one more glance before leaving and unintentionally slamming the door behind him.

That's when Sam sprung back into consciousness and began to scan the room for his brother.

"Dean?" Sam whispered breathlessly, still half-asleep. But Dean wasn't there and Sam began to panic. The only thing he could do was repeat his brother's name over and over as if he would appear out of nowhere or suddenly come barging through the door.

Sam didn't know what to do. Either his brother had been taken or he was going after this Emma girl. Or it could be something simple like he went out to get coffee. But no matter what it was Sam still didn't feel comfortable with it. He wanted his brother with him at all times so he could make sure nothing got him. Even though right now he was in the condition that if he got up against anything he would get torn to shreds.

Sam decided he couldn't just sit hear twiddling his thumbs attempted to sit up. This time he used both his arms to support himself, not caring about the pain in his shoulder. He winced and moaned in pain but then finally was able to sit up. He threw the blanket off his legs and then his legs over the bed. Sam started to stand up slowly, the pain now feeling like waves through his entire body. When he was finally standing, half slouched over he realized his cell phone was across the room. This tiny room now seemed miles long.

He started to take a few steps, but soon began to realize he wasn't going to make it to the phone. He was so weak and it didn't make any sense for him to be like this. By the time this realization hit him he was already beginning to crumple to the floor. His energy was slowly running out and the ability to carry his own body was petering away. He couldn't reach the bed from where he was, so he took his only option and collapsed to the disgusting green carpet beneath him.

He took heavy breaths hoping that he could keep himself awake, but he was slowly loosing all his energy, as if it was being snatched away from him.

That's when the door flew open and Dean emerged, realizing he had forgotten his cell phone.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over to Sam's side, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Sorry Dean… Didn't know where… You went…" Sam said in between long inhales.

"Sam are you out of your mind?" Dean reprimanded as if he was a child. But something was wrong with Dean. His words were slightly slurred. It didn't take long for Sam to realize that Dean was drunk. Dean began to pull his brother from the floor, and once he was standing he was able to get him to the bed. Dean quickly pulled the blankets over his brother.

"Sorry Dean," Sam whispered again staring at the covers, "Where did you go?"

Dean thought for a barely a second before blurting out, "Vending machine,"

"This place has a vending machine?"

"Yeah…" Dean lied.

"What did you get?" Sam asked innocently.

"Uhhh…" he said before breaking into a few giggles.

"Dean where were you going? And are you drunk?" Sam asked very seriously.

"To Swampscott Road and I had a few beers nothing too… Excessive…" Dean said suddenly, regretting it the second it left his mind.

"What!" Sam yelled, "Dean, you're the one out of your mind!!"

"Sam just calm down," Dean mumbled.

"Calm down? Dean you were going to go out and drive, drunk! And there's a psychopath thing out their looking for someone who she could think is you!" Sam yelled satisfied, now he was the one in control of the conversation. Or so he thought…

"Sam, I know she's going to be there. I went online and I found out that she was killed in the Salem which trials in 1698, because she was hung. Look it all makes sense, why she's hanging people. I bet the person who hung her was named Samuel Wilson or the person who turned her in or something. I a gun loaded with salt and I'm gonna go salt and burn her bones. Come on Sam you think some spirit is gonna kill me? This is the only way to take care of this because you can't come with me!" Dean yelled back. The words were quick and he said all of that in almost two breaths.

"Well Dean, in my vision this spirit does kill you! So you can't go out there because that's exactly what's going to happen," Sam yelled before stopping and taking a deep breath, all this arguing was making him tired.

Dean stopped to make sure his brother was ok and then he continued, "Sam. I need to do this, because if it doesn't happen now, it's going to happen eventually. I have to get this over with, man, because I have to stick around to take care of you, ok? I'm scared I'm gonna die and then I'm not going to be able to watch out for you And if this does have something to do with the yellow-eyed demon, then this is good for you too," Sam knew his brother was drunk for sure. His brother would never say anything like that. Never admit his true feelings like that.

"Dean, no. You're not going any where one because your drunk, and not thinking clearly and two because if you do your gonna die!" Sam stated. He would never be ok with letting his brother walk right into his death.

"Sam, I have to finish this. And I'm finishing this now," Dean slapped the bed and then got up and headed toward the table to get his cell phone.

"Dean, you can't do this you're drunk!"

"I am not…" Dean mumbled. Dean knew he shouldn't be going out by himself, but he really thought he had a chance of finishing off this spirit off, "I'll be back in an hour, Sam…"

"Dean, No!" Sam yelled after him loudly. Dean didn't listen to him, he was stubborn and already sure that he could kill this thing. Sam tried to get up but his body was so weak, he knew he wasn't going any where and there was no way he was going to be able to stop his brother.

"Sam, I'll be back, don't worry. Just go to sleep," Dean said before closing the door behind him.

"Dean! Come back!" Sam yelled after his brother as loud as his throat would allow him.

"Dean! Don-" Sam stopped and then grasped his head in his hands, "De.. .Agh…"

Jane was walking on a dark and abandoned street, seeming to be alone. Then she turned the corner and there was a police officer standing on next to a mailbox and seeming to be typing something on his cell phone. Suddenly, Jane started walking faster up to the police officer and then stopped and tapped on his shoulder.

"Good Evening Ma'am. What can I do for you?" he asked politely. His response was Jane's hand swinging to take his gun and throwing it over the other side of the street. The man had a look of pure shock on his face and then attempted to defend himself as the punches rained down on him like hammers.

A minute later he was on the ground crawled into a fetal position. Jane was too strong for him. She began to kick him in his stomach and blood began to spew from his mouth. His ribs were cracking loudly and he was trying to protect what little life he had left. Then when she realized he was moments away from death she gave him one final kick right to the back of the head. Jane smiled, and bent down to check his pulse. There was none.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like so long, I had a foreign exchange student staying in my house and had to 'entertain' them. Then after she left I had a lot of school work to catch up on and had almost no time to do a full update, I've basically been writing this chapter since my last update little by little. The updates will most likely be much closer together from now on, because I've gotten over my writers block. Hope you like!

A/N: I went threw every single chapter and corrected every single 'threw' mistake. I'm so sorry I had so many I didn't even realize until I checked, thank you so much for letting me know, and I'm sorry it was so annoying )

- - - -

Sun shone in the window and Sam awoke with such a pain in the back of his head it made him cry out. It was morning already.

"De…" Sam started, momentarily forgetting that his brother had left. He glanced over at the clock, and when he realized the time, and the fact that his brother was not there, he slammed his arm down on the bed, frustrated that a vision had claimed him at such a critical time.

The tortured man slowly began to pull his broken body up with the strength that a full nights sleep had provided him with. Suddenly he felt so much better than before, aside from the headache that seemed to crash on his head every other second.

Sam's first instinct was to call Dean. He wished as hard as he could that Dean had just gone out for a couple drinks after finishing the spirit off, or had stepped out for a few minutes. All Sam could do was hold back tears when all he got was the sound of Dean's voicemail, with out even a ring or two.

That's when Sam remembered his vision, the vision that only confused him more. Why in the world would Jane, of all people, be possessed? It just didn't make any sense to Sam.

He pulled himself completely off the bed and found that walking was an obstacle, but not completely unmanageable. He made his way to the other side of the room and quickly gathered his things: wallet, cell phone, keys, gun, ammunition. He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom and then exited the room.

He made his way down to the hotel lobby. And walked slowly and in a way that made most of the people that saw him think he was handicapped. When he passed by the front desk, he couldn't help but listen to the TV anchor on the morning news.

"_Adam Levett's body was found approximately 400 feet off of Swampscott Road. A rope was tied around him and he was shot in the shoulder. There are currently no suspects in the case. His car, a white Volvo was found parked in the middle of the road. There was also another car, a black Impala found in the middle of the road, a little further up."_

As soon as Sam heard the work 'Impala' he was out the door, and walking as fast as his body would carry him. He made his way to a deserted parking lot where he began to pick the lock on the first car he saw. Once he was in he hotwired the car and got it going in record time.

Sam was on his way to Swampscott road as fast as he possibly could.

But all Sam found there were at least three police cars, and reporters bugging them for details they just didn't have. The road was partially blocked off so he had to park farther down and walk. He came up to a police officer and tried his best to be a convincing confused civilian wondering why he couldn't keep driving up the road. All the officer did was provide him with worthless information he was already aware of.

He pretended to walk away from the officer and go back to his car, but he found a way to continue walking up the road and stay un-noticed. When he rounded a corner he was able to catch sight of the Impala. He tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw the two police officers trying their hardest to get into the car. Sam kept walking and when he was completely out of the police officer's sight he began to make his way into the woods.

It didn't take long for Sam to realize he wasn't go to find Dean. Not like this at least. He needed research. He needed an idea on where the spirit could have taken him. He needed time. Time he just didn't have. For all he knew the spirit had killed him last night, or was going to kill him tonight. Either way, right now his odds were not looking good.

Sam made his way out of what suddenly seemed to be a never-ending forest and walked back to the car he had stolen. He crept inside taking the few belongings he had put in the glove compartment, and then slammed the door and headed towards the Impala. He tried his best to avoid walking by the cops, but at some points it was unavoidable.

"Hey, Bill." One policeman shouted out.

Bill swung around when his name was called and gestured for the other officer to continue.

"This case is dead, no witnesses, no evidence. He didn't even have a bullet that we can trace back to a gun. But…" he walked over to Bill and showed him an e-mail on his blackberry, "We do have a lead on the _woman_ that killed Jerry."

"It was a woman? With the way they found him, I would think…"

"I know, but one eye witness swears it was a woman, claims she saw her throw the first punch from her car and then drove away because she was 'scared'. She didn't even bother to call 911, figured since he was a police officer he would be able to handle it." He explained.

Sam only heard woman, police officer, punch and killed and he automatically knew it was his vision. They knew that it was a woman and he needed to get to Jane before they did. He was certain she was still possessed, and couldn't take any chances on her hurting anyone else.

"OK, let's just clean up here, and then we'll burn that bitch."

Sam noticed the police officers start to pack up and get ready to go, but decided he couldn't wait for them to leave. He quickly walked over to the Impala.

Sam quickly pulled out his spare key and pushed it into the keyhole. He heard the yells for him to step away from the vehicle, but just continued until he was in the car and the door shut behind him.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a gunshot sound and crash into the rear window.

_God, Dean's gonna kill me. That is, if he's even…_

Sam kept driving ignoring the police officers following him and was able to make a few awkward turns to lose the police after about 5 minutes. After he was sure no police officers were around, he got out and changed the plates before making his way to Jane's house.

Sam had no idea what to do except see why Jane was possessed. He didn't know if it had anything to do with Dean, but right now that was the only chance he had of getting anywhere.

In a couple minutes he was there. He went around to the trunk and got out a canteen filled with holy water and a pocket bible. He slipped both in his pocket where they would be unnoticeable.

He walked up to the gate and quietly chuckled when he remembered Dean referring to this house as a 'lunchbox'. His smile faded when he reached the door and knocked on the door, preparing himself.

He couldn't help but be surprised when Jane quickly opened the door with a slight smile on her face.

Sam cleared his throat and Jane began, "Are you the police officer that came here yesterday?"

Sam nodded and then replied, "Yes ma'am, I just wanted to know if I could ask you a couple questions,"

"Where's your _partner?"_ She asked almost too obviously.

"He's… He didn't come into the office yet, probably just sleeping in," he said with a faint smile.

Jane nodded, not taking her eyes off of him, "Well, come in,"

Sam stepped in and reached back in his pocket to grab the canteen in his hand but was interrupted by the slam of the door and a firm grasp around his wrist. He fought back, but she was obviously stronger than the trained hunter. She pulled his weakening body into hers and took his wrist into her hand and twisted his arm to his back. She pulled his hand from his pocket, while it still had the canteen in it and pushed hard on his hand until he let go of it.

"Now, now, now. That wasn't a very nice thing to try, was it?" she taunted, pushing his weak body down as she controlled the arm that triggered pain in his barely healed shoulder. He winced in pain but refused to make a sound, refused to give in to the pain more than he already had.

"Oh, sorry. Does that hurt?" she faked a concerned look on her face before breaking into shameless smirk. Suddenly she gasped and said, "Oh yeah! That's where my _friend_ shot you, isn't it?" Her face calmed and then she whispered, "Oh yeah, he didn't, did he?"

She slowly moved her hand up his back until she reached the exact point where Sam's wound was. He knew it was coming and braced himself, but nothing could prepare him for the unimaginable pain when she pressed her thumb into his wound.

He cried out in pain and all she did was laugh hard into his face. Sam tried to breathe in and out through the pain as much as he could, but he knew soon he would pass out, his body was too tired to stay conscious for much longer.

"I know all about you, Sammy Winchester," she whispered into his ear in a strong voice that brought the smell of sulfur mixed with cigarette smoke. With that last jeer, she sent him flying down the hall until his already damaged body met the wall behind it.

- - - - -

Thanks for reading, and sorry again for the wait! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK D !!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up to the same feeling as he had the last time he'd woken up. Confused, and in pain. And of course again frustrated that he had lost consciousness.

He also woke up the feeling of hot water being thrown on his face. Not burning hot, just hot enough to be uncomfortable.

"Wakey, Wakey, Sammy," a horribly familiar voice whispered into his neck. Sam struggled but then soon realized he was tied to a particularly uncomfortable chair, "Come on Sammy, open those big beautiful eyes of yours,"

Sam's eyes fluttered open and realized that 'Jane' was sitting on his lap, holding a pitcher in her hand filled with water, "No?" she asked ignoring the fact that he had indeed opened his eyes. She poured some more water over his head and he gasped from the hot stuffy feeling now taking over his face.

"Guess they only have hot water in hell…" Sam whispered back, closing his eyes again.

"Don't you worry your little head Sammy, you're not in hell yet." She said smiling. She swung her legs over the chair arm and walked over to a table, setting the pitcher down.

"Stop calling me that, my name's Sam!" Sam warned, knowing it would do nothing. This demon would never care which name he preferred to be called.

"Sammy-"

"I said stop calling me that, bitch!" he yelled. This had been the first time he had ever used that word to call a woman, but he felt like he had the right to say that now.

'Jane' slowly walked back over to Sam before punching him with so much force, his nose broke in a second. "Sammy when will you learn? You can't talk like that to a demon!" she said with a small smirk on her face before slapping his hard around the cheek. Sam gasped and tried to move his hand to cradle his face before remembering it was tied behind his back, "And you can't talk like that to a lady,"

Sam shook his head slightly, "You're no lady." Sam couldn't believe how much he sounded like his brother.

'Jane' ignored his comment and quickly tried to think of something to say that would hurt him more than hands could, "Oh Sammy, I don't know how you ever got a girl like _Jessica_,"

"Shut up."

"How could she stand someone as mentally abusive as you?"

"I said-"

"But at least you didn't do the worst, you didn't kill her…" she smiled and made a face suggesting that he did.

Sam tried his hardest to stare the demon down, but the small reminder of Jessica made him struggle to hold back hot tears, that he, under no circumstances, would let fall.

"How did you-"

"I already told you Sammy, I know all about you."

Sam glared at her and then asked, "Why are you possessing Jane Weever?"

"In time, Sammy." Sam just looked away knowing she would tell him anything, not yet. "Tell me, _Sammy_ did you play games with Jessica?" Sam lifted his head and gave her a what-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything face. She only smiled more sinisterly than before and said, "Cause I love games…"

"What are you getting at?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

The demon suddenly jumped on his lap and threw her legs back over the chair's arm. Sam winced from the sudden pressure put on his body, but again did not make a single sound. "Play a game with me." Sam rolled his eyes and painted a pathetic look on his face, "Truth or Dare. You first." Sam just sighed and turned his head away. Jane took his face in to her hands and squeezed hard, "I pick dare,"

Sam thought for a second before mumbling, "I dare you to get the hell off of me." The demon smiled and got off of him.

She stood behind him and said, " Oh you're funny Sammy. Truth or dare?" Sam didn't say anything just continued to ignore her, "Ok, truth," she answered for him, "Are you afraid of me?"

Sam looked up at her and then quickly answered, "No."

Jane responded with a hard swat in the face, "Don't lie Sammy. I pick truth"

Sam breathed hard trying to exaggerate how boring this game was and how it was slowly putting him to sleep. Sam smiled and asked, "Do you have a thing for old women? Cause other than that I can't come up with any reason why-" Sam was trying so hard to be strong for Dean, to not give in to her stupid games and continue to be defiant. He knew that there probably wasn't anyone coming for him and right now the only one he could rely on was himself. So he wasn't going down, not without a fight.

"Cute, Sammy," all Sam did was roll his eyes, knowing complaining about the name wouldn't do him any good, "Besides I know what you really want to know the truth about," she said in an almost singy song voice.

Sam turned his head to his captor and said, "Yeah and what's that?"

"You're brother." She said simply, "And I'll tell you."

Sam's eyes suddenly got wide he turned his head back in order to see her but when he did she just moved out of his line of sight and walked in front of him.

Sam struggled with his binds and then made an extremely serious face, "What do you know about my brother?" Jane just pursed her lips and stared at him. Sam tried to look back at the ropes now cutting into his skin before swinging his head back and throwing a disgusted look at 'Jane'.

Jane bent down and put her hands on his knees and smiled, "Now Sammy. I thought you didn't like games?"

Sam suddenly felt the rage hit its peek and he screamed with all his strength, "This isn't a game! What do you know about my brother?" when he got no answer he continued, "Where is he?" he searched her face for any clues but found none, she just continued smiling, "What have-"

'Jane' got up and rubbed her forehead, "Now Sam, please stop with the dramatics." She walked away and back over to the table with the pitcher on it.

"You said you'd tell me, now tell me!" he yelled now shaking the chair. He was trying so hard to get free so he could lunge himself at that demon and beat her so hard, she wouldn't think to keep secrets from him.

"Fine… He's dead." She said happily.

Sam's first thought was to deny she was telling the truth and to try to get his body under control because the second he heard the word dead he started shaking and loosing all his composure. If this had been under any other circumstance he never would have believed her, but given the vision he had had he wasn't so sure she was lying.

Sam couldn't control the tears that began streaming down his face, "He can't be…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Umm, he can be, cause he is,"

"No, no he can't be… He just… can't be…" Sam said in between nervous breaths and tears that choked him.

"Your brother's burning in hell, just like your father is." She said slowly so that every word hit him hard.

"No he isn't!" Sam yelled as loud as he could, his face now drenched in tears. He continued to struggle with his binds and then realized he was just tying himself up more and making it even harder for him to get himself loose.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," she said in a sympathetic voice. She knelt down next to him and began to stroke some of his hair. Sam squirmed away, but her hand just moved down and began to caress his shoulder, "Why don't you just face up to the fact that your familiy's dead, and you." She smiled when she heard his breathing hitch and then continued, "Your with us now. You're going to do great things Sammy. Great, great things…"

Sam looked her in the eye for the first time since she had told him his brother was dead and whispered, "What do you mean?" in a helpless voice.

"You'll see Sammy." Sam's breathing relaxed when she got up and walked away from him. He sniffled and tried to blink some tears out of his eyes that were starting to affect his ability to see, "You thirsty, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and said, "I don't except drinks from psycho demons like you,"

"Awww," she pretended to whine, "You know, your mom really should have been around to teach you some manners,"

Sam tried to ignore her comment even though it just added to the tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes slowly and then quickly said, "I don't believe you. Not until I see him. Not until I see his body."

'Jane' thought for a second before saying, "Why should I do anything for you Sammy? Not after you called me a psycho…"

"Fine, then I don't believe you."

The demon glared at her prisoner and sighed before replying, "Fine, if you must see your brother's mutilated body, then I guess… We can have that arranged…"

Sam was a little shocked that she actually agreed to his request. Her words cast out every hope that his brother was still alive. Sam held back as many tears as he could, but eventually they started to overflow and all 'Jane' could do was laugh, satisfied at how she had successfully broken him.

"Let's see…" she said walking over to the table and picking up Sam's cell phone, that she had taken from him a little while ago, "Who should we call?" she said flipping it open. She ran down his short list of contacts, in his phone. Sam just stared down at the floor, too devastated to come up with another defiant remark. "Sammy you really need to update your phone book… Ava, Caleb, Dad, Dean, Jess… Half the people in here are dead!"

It was true. Sam hadn't had the strength to delete phone numbers of the people he had lost. Party because he just hoped one day they would call back like nothing had ever happened.

"Ah… Bobby. Family friend, fellow hunter, seems like the perfect guy…" she took a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer in the table and started scribbling something down. She took the paper and the cell phone and walked back over to Sam and dropped the paper on his lap.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and look at the paper. On it were a few numbers written. Coordinates. For the sake of an explanation he asked, "What's this?" even though it came out more as a cough that carried a few words that actual speech.

The demon leaned on the back of Sam's chair and began, "The first set of coordinates are where your brother is at, the second pair is where we are. I'm going to call Bobby and tell him you need him to go 'pick-up' Dean where he is and bring him here. You don't say anything else, or else your going to pay for it dearly." She waited for Sam to say something but when no reply came she asked, "Understood?"

Sam just glared up at 'Jane' and nodded nearly unnoticeably. Jane pressed 'Send' on Bobby's name and then put the phone up to Sam's ear. Sam prayed with every ring that Bobby wouldn't answer the phone.

"Hello?" the older man answered.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh to release some of his sadness before starting the conversation with a cracking voice, "Bobby, I need a favor. It's Sam,"

"Sam what is it? You don't sound too good." Bobby replied in a voice traced with worry for the son of a good friend.

"I need you to go pick-up Dean at these coordinates, 42'29'35.90 and 70'55'07.60 and bring him to these coordinates 52'28'51.22 and 70'55'17'64," Sam said in his most cogent voice.

"Sam what's-"

Sam was going to say something but before he did he looked up at Jane who was signaling him to wrap it up.

"Gotta go Bobby, Thanks," With that Jane snapped the phone shut and turned it off so no one would have a chance to call back.

"How was that? Hard?" Jane asked pretending to actually care what his answer would be.

But Sam didn't answer. All he did was let his head drop back down. That's when he heard someone coming from the distance. He didn't care, nothing seemed to matter any more, now that he was sure his brother, his only family left was dead.

"He's finally here," 'Jane' said proudly.

Sam didn't even look up at her but whispered, "Who?"

"The man of the hour. Well, he's not exactly a man but…"

Sam didn't look up for a seconds later but when he did he didn't see Jane. He didn't see the table or the rest of the room. All he saw was one thing. One pair of yellow eyes staring directly at him.

- - - - -

The next chapter will show us whats going on with Dean and whether he's dead or alive… THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like such a bad daughter, I'm taking time out from Mother's day to write this chapter and then go online and search for more spoiler's… hehe… Ok like basically this entire chapter is with Bobby (yay!) sorry I just love the guy… OHH and we're going to find out what's up with Dean, finally : )

- - - - -

Bobby knew something was wrong from the second Sam didn't even bother to tell him whether or not he was ok. Sam was rushed. His voice was laced with pain and distraught, and that assured Bobby something wasn't quite right.

When he received Sam's call he was driving threw Vermont, on his way back from working a job up in Maine. This was one of the job's he had taken far away from his home in South Dakota. When he realized that Sam needed a favor he stopped his car in the middle of the road and pulled out a notepad and pen sitting on the seat next to him. He scribbled down the coordinates as quickly as he could and before he had a chance to even finish one more sentence Sam hung up. His first reaction was to call back, but when he did all his got was Sam's voicemail.

Bobby jumped from the car, notebook in hand and went around to the trunk to see if the owner of the car had a map in the trunk, after failing to find one in the glove compartment.

Success. He found a partially ripped map of the East coast. He was familiar with coordinates and had a pretty good idea that it was in this area. His original thoughts were confirmed when he found that the coordinates were both in Massachusetts. He opened the trunk back up and tossed the map back in there, now aware of where he needed to go.

- - - - -

Bobby had been driving for a little over two hours when he finally got close to the area near where the coordinates were. He stopped in a gas station and picked up a local map, before glancing down at his wristwatch. It was 6:30 and already getting dark out, and a strange feeling kept creeping up that he didn't have time or daylight to waste.

It didn't take long for Bobby to realize that he was headed for the middle of the woods, and would have to complete some of the search for Dean on foot. That's when he was completely sure that something was wrong and he would need to go in fully equipped and ready to handle whatever was going to be thrown at him. He drove until it was necessary for him to get out of the car, and then went around to the trunk.

He opened the trunk to find the map from before along with some things he had thrown in the car from home. He stuck a bottle of holy water into his pocket and made sure his wallet was in the other. A nervous hand pushed a regular gun into his belt along with another gun that held salt instead of regular ammunition. He departed into the woods with the slam of the trunk and a small sigh.

- - - - -

Bobby had been walking in the woods for almost twenty minutes and all he could do now is stare despondently out at the dense woods that held nothing but trees and small animals hiding from their new invader. The most he had found was a small scrap of caution tape, that currently meant nothing to him.

Suddenly he felt a small vibration go off in his back pocket. He swung around, with his eye already looking down the barrel of his gun. Nothing was there. The vibration had to come again for him to realize it was just his phone. The embarrassed hunter rolled his eyes to nobody.

_Damn technology…_

He shoved the gun back into his belt and then whipped out his cell phone that had the name 'Sam' plastered to the front screen before quickly opening it.

"Hello!" he asked more like a statement than a question.

"Hey Bobby… What's…. Taking you?" Sam asked threw thick wheezes.

Bobby's worry now became visible on his face, "Sam what's wrong with you? Why are you breathing like that?"

"Nothing Bobby… Don't worry… When are… You coming?"

Bobby looked around the woods as if it would provide an answer, "Soon Sam, just hold on. Where's Dean at?"

"At a… Motel," Sam said in an obviously lying voice. Sam didn't know where exactly Dean was, but he was sure he wasn't in a damn hotel.

"OK Sam, just stay where you are and I'm coming soon," Bobby said in his most reassuring voice. He could tell Sam was in pain, and he didn't know why which scared him.

"Don't…. Worry 'bout it… Bobby… Just hanging out…. In this… Funky town…"

Bobby wasn't quite sure if Sam was trying to tell him something, but he made a mental note of everything Sam was saying before his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of Sam gasping and wheezing even more pronounced.

"Sam what is it?!" Bobby asked, now extremely worried as to why the young hunter's breathing pattern had suddenly changed.

"No problems… Bobby… See ya…. Soon"

With that the line went dead and Bobby was left alone with his uneasiness and the cryptic messages Sam had left him echoing in his mind.

Bobby walked for a while longer before finding some sort of clearing that surrounded a small abandoned house.

_If this isn't it dammit…_

He made his way up a couple of collapsing stairs, before entering the house that was also collapsing. The house seemed to consist of one large room with the only light being provided by the cracks between the boards shutting out the light. He reached in his other back pocket and found a small flashlight and started into the room.

After about three strides he bumped into something dry and dusty. Bobby coughed and shined the light on the thing that had just met his face and gagged a little. It was a skeleton, probably a woman's since it was wearing a dress.

Bobby brushed off his disgust when he heard a muffle cry come from the other side of the open room.

_Please let that be…_

"Dean!" Bobby yelled out, hopefully to someone. His response was another muffled cry, and Bobby jogged over to the other side of the room, careful not to run too hard. The floors were so weak they felt like they might fall in.

Bobby met a gagged, bound, and vastly injured Dean, "Oh, thank God…" Bobby whispered, pulling the gag from his mouth.

Dean spit out a mixture of bile, blood and saliva, being careful to miss Bobby, "Yeah… Thank God is… Right…"

"God, Dean you sound worse than your brother…" Bobby realizing this was not the time to worry Dean about Sam.

"What?! Where's Sam! How did-" Dean suddenly found the ability to scream out in frustration and question where his brother is. If his brother sounded like him that would mean he was hurt, and probably more than a vision had caused him.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but we have to talk about it later. I have to get you out of here." But Dean was ahead of him, already struggling frantically with his ropes, "Easy Dean, where's your knife?"

"Left Pocket." He spat out.

Bobby reached down and took the knife from his pocket and reached up trying to cut him down.

"Hold still dammit, or I'll end up taking your hand!" Bobby reprimanded almost humorously, "How'd you get like this?"

"Some BITCH," Dean yelled, "brought me here and then beat the livin' shit out of me… My thigh…."

By that time Bobby had gotten Dean down, he heard him and his eyes shot down to his thigh, there was a crimson stain in the shape of a hand, obviously blood.

"What the…"

"Her hands… They like took the skin right off me, like burnt right through me." Bobby nodded, amazed that Dean wasn't bugging him about Sam. Almost on cue he asked, "So, about Sa-"

"Dean, focus, we need to get rid of this thing, so it doesn't come after us. We won't be any good to Sam if we're dead!" Bobby waited for Dean to nod in agreement before he cut the last of the ropes around his wrists and began on the ropes around his ankles. "Is it a spirit?"

Dean nodded 'yes' and then said, "I'm not sure but…"

"What?"

"I think those are its remains over there…" Dean suggested while gesturing over to a skeleton in the corner of the room.

"Why?"

"It keeps going over there and caressing it like all the time. And that's the only skeleton it's doing that to so…" Bobby nodded in accord.

"You got-" he was interrupted with the slam of salt then lighter fluid then matches in his hand. Dean's head slumped to the ground in exhaustion and Bobby made his way over to the skeleton.

He pulled it out and poured the salt on it, then the lighter fluid. Just as he was about to light a match when he heard a nervous cry from Dean, "Bobby! "

Bobby swung around to see the spirit leaning down about to touch Dean on his chest and surely burn the skin off of it. Bobby swung back around and dropped the match onto skeleton before turning around and praying it would work.

That's when the spirit began to catch fire and take a couple steps back from Dean before going up entirely in flames. Dean relaxed and let his body fall down. Bobby wiped his hands and with a "There!" He was done. Neither of them could believe how easily that was taken care of, almost too easily…

"Can ya walk?" he asked. Dean nodded but didn't make any move to get up.

"Tell me about Sam, now" he said tonelessly.

Bobby sighed and reached down pulling Dean to his feet, Dean winced and then put his arm around Bobby's shoulder so he wouldn't have to put pressure on the leg with the injured thigh.

"Ok Dean… I got a call from him, about three hours ago saying he needed a favor from me-"

"What kind of-"

"Shut it and let me finish!" Bobby snapped and Dean quietly lowered his head and let Bobby continue, "He said he needed me to come and pick you up at these coordinates and take you to another set of coordinates. He sounded rushed and a little tired so I was obviously worried. He hung up quickly and tried to call back, but his phone was turned off." Bobby paused and took a breath before continuing, "Then I got out here and while I was in the woods he called back,"

"What did he-"

"I said shut it!" Bobby yelled a little frustrated that Dean thought he had to inquiry him to get information out, "He was wheezing and obviously in pain," he stopped seeing how Dean was taking that information. When he saw no expression but an eagerness to know more he continued, "He asked what was taking me and I told him I would be there soon."

"What else did he say Bobby? What did he say exactly?"

Bobby thought for a second and then said, "He said you were staying at a motel and that he was hanging out in this funky town,"

Dean shut his eyes and reached up with the hand not holding up to Bobby to rub them over his temples before whispering, "Someone's taken him… We gotta go, now"

"Wait…" Bobby said and then looked around the room with a confused look that suddenly came to his face, "I've been here before…." All the broken paneling and floorboards suddenly came back to him in a series of memories. The worry for the two brothers and desperation to find them had clouded his thought, up until now. And now he could see that this place meant more than some stupid spirit.

"What?"

"I've been here before. What was that girl's name?" Bobby questioned quickly.

Dean just stared back confused and then said, "Emma Smith."

Bobby gasped visibly, "What? I knew she… Emma Smith that was hung because they thought she was a witch in 1698?"

"Yeah, Bobby, how did you know?" Dean asked now completely lost.

"Dean, I cleaned this up over 12 years ago with you're dad, I think you even came," Bobby said now just as confused as Dean, "I don't know what's going an, but it's something big, and I think… I think Sam's right in the middle of it…"

All Dean could do was nod, and both men stayed consumed in their own thoughts as they attempted to make the long walk back to the road.

- - - - -

"Listen to me… This kid's never gonna cooperate no matter how many times I try to beat it into him… He wants answers…"

"I see…" he stepped closer to his prisoner before bending down to his eye level, "You want answers, boy?"

Sam peered out through almost swollen shut eyes and a bloodied face. He lifted his head slightly even though it took much of his strength. He closed his eyes even more than they already were when all he saw were yellow ones staring back at him. Sam shuddered away, before feeling a cold hand on his shoulder, touching his thick bruises that covered almost his entire body.

"And I can't believe he tried to pass that Bobby guy a message. Does he really think we're that stupid? Does he really-" Jane was silenced with the quiet shushing of the Demon. He continued to try and comfort same strangely by touching his shoulder.

Sam shivered under his touch. At first he had faced the Demon with as much defiance as he had faced Jane but now he was weak and didn't know if he could take the punishment for his rude retorts. When the demon touched his back his breathing began to hitch and he started to have a panic attack, his breaths became short and exaggerated as he tried to take oxygen into his fear paralyzed body.

"I'll tell you Sammy… I'll tell you everything…"

- - - - -

A/N: Come on, you guys had to know I wouldn't kill Dean. I know something don't make sense right now, but everything will come together in the next chapter, promise : ) Please REVIEW!! And let me know what you think of the story of what you thinks gonna happen : ) I'll post more soon…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ahh I feel sooo bad for not updating for the longest time!! Graduation's coming up and I had to write this long ass research paper and make a documentary. I spent like every waking moment I wasn't sleeping or in school working on that (and watching supernatural hehe) so I'm going to try my hardest to update regularly, but it's the end of the year and everything is getting pretty hectic :P

- - - -

"I asked you a question."

Sam shuddered underneath the icy breaths blown into his face. The yellow-eyed demon was standing only inches away from his face.

_The_ Yellow-eyed demon. The thing that had killed his mother, father and Jessica. That alone frightened him. If only he wasn't tied up and beaten to hell he might have done everything he could to kill him, make him suffer. But Sam was past the point of even struggling with his binds. He was so weak he didn't even bother to attempt defending himself when another blow came. All he did was close his eyes and pray that the next hit wouldn't hurt as much as the last.

Ever since that thing he had entered the room, he had been trying to get him to use his powers. Why? Sam didn't know. Sam barely even cared, the only thing he cared about was the words continuing to echo throughout his mind.

"Your brother is burning in hell, just like your father is…" 

Even when he was trying to battle the pain and try his hardest to focus on something else, all he could get into his head was the fact demons had told him his brother was dead, and were eager to show off his corpse.

"Your brother's dead, Sammy… What are you fighting so hard for?" he whispered tauntingly into his ear.

Sam quickly jerked his head away from the breath now sending chills down his back. Sam felt him take a step or two back and this caused him to relax slightly.

The man the Yellow-eyed demon was possessing threw his hands up looking at him with an expression of defeat, "So Sam what is it you want to know? If you want me to tell you, you're going to have to ask me yourself,"

Sam's mind was over flowing with questions, but he couldn't manage to get the words up his throat and say them out loud.

The demon slowly began inching closer to him and Sam shut his eyes trying to hide away from him. He slowly pushed his hand up to Sam's chin, and no matter how much Sam struggled away, the demon managed to turn his face to his.

"Come on Sam, what is it? You obviously want to know something, unless you like getting yourself beaten to death…"

Sam slowly began to open his eyes and look at the demon. He couldn't hide from him any more, what would Dean think of him being this weak? Sam cleared his throat and fought back a wave of fatigue, "W-What…"

"So you've finally found that voice of yours…"

Sam tried to ignore the demon and continued, "What… have y-you… d-done with my bro-ther…" his voice was cracked and after a couple of words he had to stop and catch his breathe. He wasn't sure but he felt like something was poking into his lungs, or something had happened from the beating to his chest and throat that made it hard to breath and talk.

"Ahh Sammy, well that, that is the million dollar question," he said shaking his finger as if he was reprimanding him. Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes and look away, "You really want to know?"

Sam looked back threw tortured eyes and nodded slowly. The demon nodded along with him and then knelt down beside him. Jane who was also still in the room stood next to Sam and moved a little closer, excited to see the look on his face when he got the full story.

"You know that little-" the demon shoved his hands next to his head to make them in to quotation marks, "hunt, you had going on?" Sam didn't even bother to nod, just started to let his mind race as to why that would have anything to do with the demon, "Wasn't that information just a little too available?"

Sam thought for a second. _What the hell?_

"Yeah, doesn't make sense right? Why am I bringing that up?" the demon whispered, playing to Sam's thoughts, "Yeah and the demon saved that man, just to kill him afterwards?" the yellow-eyes demon and Jane laughed coldly at the look of confusion on Sam's face, "That's right Sammy, I have some insight as to what goes on in those psychic boy visions of yours."

Sam gaze dropped down to the floor, still confused as to how the demon knew all of this. Suddenly, the demon started standing up more and then lifted his hand to pull down on the neck of Sam's shirt, exposing the greenish, half-healed bruises. Sam looked up at his even more confused and all the demon did was smile, "Oh these are healing faster than I would have thought…"

"What… What d-do you… have to do w-with… that spirit?" Sam questioned.

The demon smiled and backed away, "Funny question! What do I have to do with _that_ spirit in particular? Well, let's just say I'm the one that brought it back…"

Sam stared at him with pure bewilderment. For the first time in a while his mind had stopped thinking about Dean or his injures. Now all he could think was: _What the fuck is this crazy demon talking about?_

"W-what?"

"Knew you would say that." He said quickly, "You see Sammy this little spirit had been put to rest a long while ago by a hunter named _John Winchester_…" the demon paused for a second to let the short utterance of Sam's deceased father sink in, "Along with your brother, Dean and of course your dear family friend, Bobby. Whom by the way we'll be seeing shortly," he smiled. Sam just stared and didn't bother to interrupt. Every time he attempted to speak it took time and energy, and right now he wanted all the information as quick as possible, "I figured you and Dean would figure that out pretty soon, but when I realized you were dumber than I had first imagined I had to make some tweaks in my plan…"

Sam eyed him suspiciously. When he realized he was waiting for Sam to inquiry him more he whispered, "B-but you can't… You can't bring people back… From the d-dead…"

The demon jumped, startling Sam, "People! But this was no person my dear boy, this was a spirit. A spirit in hell. And with a little bit of my assistance it was able to find it's way back." The demon chuckled as he remembered the long tasks he had taken to make this plan work out.

Sam stared at him in disbelief, "You b-brought a spirit… b-back from h-hell… just so me and m-my brother c-could… hunt it-t?" each word was getting harder and harder as the demand for words got bigger.

"Umm… Yep! Why…? That is what you were going to ask next, was it not? Well for one it would lead you right to our 'Jane' here," the demon answered for him smiling. Jane smiled as well happy that she had come into the story, "Oh yeah, and Timothy that guy you were trying to bring justice to? He's not dead." The demon smiled bigger and continued, "Timothy doesn't even exist…"

Sam thought for a second and then filled in the blanks, "S-so you brought the sp-sprit back from the… d-dead and then planted… f-fake stories that matched it… online. The spirit hasn't killed a-anyone… the f-first would be my b-brother…"

"Wow Sam maybe you weren't as dumb as I thought, yes that spirit hasn't killed anyone for a little less than thirteen years… Make sense yet Sammy?"

"And Jane's been p-possessed since I… M-met her?"

The demon clapped his hands and then smiled over at 'Jane' who smiled back, "Good job Sam you get a gold star!"

"Why go through all… of th-that? Why not j-just take… me and k-kill by brother,"

The demon thought about this for a moment before responding, "Mostly I just like to watch you squirm, Sammy. Think you've finally cracked the case to why all these poor innocent people are dying, and now you can save your brother for once. Save the brother who's always getting himself hurt protecting you," The demon loved the way he could see the hurt in Sam's eyes even as he turned his head away, the demon only followed his face and continued, "But it couldn't be that easy, right? All of a sudden these vision are getting out of control, and every time you wake up you're about to die, and once again you almost give Dean a heart attack trying to save you…"

Sam felt the guilt rising up his stomach when he remembered how scared Dean was every time he saw his younger brother almost die. He felt even worse when he thought about how maybe he hadn't taken this job seriously enough, even with all the warnings he had gotten. Sam was convinced he should have worked harder, he should have known the demon was involved. Why else would he be having a vision about it?

"Feeling guilty yet, Sammy?" the demon taunted. Sam glared at him threw mentally and physically pained eyes, but said nothing, "Huh?"

Sam was about to spit out some kind of insult, or threat to send him back to hell, but suddenly he felt a pain in his head. No, this wasn't an ache from the punches that had rained down on him before. This was different. He tried to stop his pain from being displayed on his face, but it was continuing to get worse, and Sam couldn't help but wince and squeeze his eyes shut.

"What's wrong, _Sammy?" _the demon whispered cruelly.

'Yeah, Sammy. Wassa matter?' 

Sam slowly opened his eyes despite the pain.

'_You can tell me Sammy…' _Sam heard the demon's voice in his head but saw no lips move. Sam made a face in disbelief and all the demon did was laugh knowingly. He wondered how this could even be possible, and was about to ask out loud, but then the pain got unbearable and he threw his head back and tried to scream, but he found his throat was paralyzed.

'I can hear you Sammy. How is this possible?' Sam started breathing short painful breaths, trying his hardest to battle the pain attacking his mind, 'You do feel guilty, wish you had saved your brother. But he's dead Sammy, and your mine now…' Jane was watching the scene in front of her, not really sure what was going on, "What's happening to him?" she asked, more interested than worried. The demon didn't even bother to look at her; all he did was hush her so he could concentrate. Once his full attention was back on Sam, the young hunter suddenly began shaking and swinging his head around wildly as if he could shake the pain out. 'He's not coming to save you. Why should he save you anyway, you never save him…' Sam tried to say something back in his mind, because he knew the demon would hear him. But the pain was too much to think over. 'I know what you want to ask me, Sammy… What do I want with you? Why is all of this happening to you? Well… I won't answer that second question just yet but I will address the first…' 

Sam was finally about to get some of the answers him and his brother had been searching for since his first vision almost a year ago. Surprisingly, this was the last thing Sam cared about right now. All he wanted was his brother back and this demon to get out of his head, not have him reading his thoughts and telling him secrets inside his head.

'I want you to use your powers, Sammy… That's all I want you to do…' 

The pain started to fall away slightly and Sam was able to push out one word, "C-c-can't-t"

Jane's eyes shot from Sam to the Yellow-eyed demon, trying to understand what was going between them, "What?" she thought aloud.

The yellow-eyed demon slowly turned his head to Jane before shushing her again. His face turned back to Sam and with his head cocked slightly to the side, he continued the torture on Sam's head.

'I know what you think Sam, but let me tell you, you are wrong. Think you can't control your visions and telekinesis? Come on don't you remember Max Miller? And Amson Weams? They tried to control they powers, they could, couldn't they? You can too Sammy all you have to do is let them come to you… Just use your powers…"

With that final thought Sam felt the demon leave him and for after what seemed like days he was alone in his own thoughts. The pain had almost completely stopped, but Sam's rapid breathing pattern hadn't. He still struggled to calm himself down and take in regular inhales.

The yellow-eyed demon hadn't expected Sam to pass out from the pain, and when he did the demon lost his patience. He had taken the time to explain himself to Sam, and then caused him to pass out when Sam just might be coming around.

The tortured man's head lolled to the side and he finally had somewhat of a peaceful expression. He was finally getting some much-needed rest. This didn't make his tormentor happy and in his frustration he pushed the chair Sam was in over.

"Dammit!" he cursed, his anger clearly visible. Sam fell to the ground with a loud thud, but this didn't wake him. He continued to be out of consciousness even thought the demon was yelling loud enough to wake the entire city of Salem.

"I'll make sure he wakes up in a few minutes… Maybe you should think about-" Jane started but then was interrupted by her fellow demon shoving a phone into her hand.

"Shut up!" the demon boomed, "And call that Bobby guy, tell her to hurry up with the damn body!"

Jane frantically began dialing Bobby's number again and held it to her ear as the other demon exited the room.

"Hello?" a breathy voice answered.

"Listen to me _Bobby_ you better hurry up with the body before we take out our impatience on your precious Sammy!" before Bobby had a chance to respond, the call had ended.

Jane set the phone down on the table, pleased with how she had dealt with Bobby. She didn't really know that Bobby already had a feeling something wasn't right with Sam, and was happy now he was probably worried to death about what had happened to him.

Jane half walked, half ran over to the sink and filled the pitcher on the table with water. She slowly approached Sam before pouring the pitcher over Sam's face.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty!" she called, as she attempted to wake Sam from his rare sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok well I feel like an idiot. Here I am complaining about the damn pop-ups and there's a freaking pop-up blocker… OMG that is like the best invention ever, I was really getting frustrated over those stupid things hehe… Anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it )

- - - - -

"Dean how ya doin?"

Dean looked up from the ground when he heard Bobby's voice. He sounded tired, probably because by now he was practically carrying Dean out of the woods. The younger hunter was going to give a response, but when he started to speak he felt his throat become cold and achier.

"Yeah well… We're not that far. Probably five more minutes…"

Five more minutes. _Please._

About twenty minutes later they reached the car, and Dean was practically asleep on his feet. If Bobby thought he had been carrying him before, he was very wrong. Dean had lost a lot more blood from his thigh that seemed to be bleeding more the before, especially when he let that foot touch the ground. Bobby let Dean rest on the car hood while he opened the door. The way Bobby had been carrying him was too awkward to do both at the same time.

Dean virtually collapsed into place when Bobby set him down into the car. The door slammed, and Bobby raced over to the drivers seat, not really sure what to do. Him, who always seemed to have all the answers.

"Dean can you hear me?" Bobby asked.

Once Dean had getting to the car off his mind he was finally able to produce real thoughts and ideas. And almost inaudibly he muttered, "Yeah…"

"Thank god, thought you were passing out on me…" Bobby muttered equally inaudibly.

"Well, _Bobby_, in case you didn't notice I was passing out…" Dean replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well dammit Dean you're the one that got yourself trapped out there… Why were you driving on this road anyway if you were working the job? Didn't you know she killed people with your description here?"

Dean nodded, slightly embarrassed before responding, "I was sort of drunk when I got out here… Wasn't exactly thinking straight, and now look what happened to Sammy. They took him and it's all my damn fault!" Dean's voice got louder and angrier as he convinced himself more and more that Sam was taken because of him.

Bobby sighed, "Dean, this ain't your fault. We're gonna find Sammy and kill whatever the hell's taken him, ok?"

Dean was about to mutter an agreement, but before he could their short silence was interrupted by that vibrating noise.

"This stupid thing always scares the livin-" Bobby paused by the time he had gotten the phone out of his back pocket and looked at the front screen, "Sam." He said quickly before shoving his finger to the 'send' button and then pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Listen to me Bobby you better hurry up with the body before we take out our impatience on your precious Sammy!"

The phone snapped shut and before Bobby had a chance to explain Dean had already asked the question, "Who was it? What'd he say?"

Bobby put his hand up to signal Dean to stop. Dean took a heavy breath and waited a second before Bobby responded, "It was a she, and she said, to hurry up with the body, or they're going to take it out on Sammy… But that doesn't make any sense… Body? What the flying fuck are they talking-"

"Bobby they think I'm dead." Dean stated while staring out the window, his mind already racing with the mental torture they were using on his brother.

Bobby seemed skeptical for a moment, but then nodded, "Sam must be going out of his mind… What should we do?"

Dean shook his head slightly. How the hell did he know?

- - - - -

The water didn't wake Sam up right away. It took a few kicks to the shoulder before he finally snapped back to reality. Even though he'd rather be stuck in a nightmare.

He felt his chair being pulled back up into position. His head trailed behind the rest of his body and when the chair was fixed properly he attempted to open his eyes. When he did, the small amount of light in the room was enough to blind him and trigger another headache. The wince being displayed on his face meant nothing to Jane who viciously slapped him. That's when he was reminded of where he was.

"Took you long enough… You're not playing any more games with us. Use your damn powers!" Jane screamed loud enough to make Sam's eyes snap open, no matter the discomfort it caused.

"I th-thought you liked… games…" Sam defiantly remarked. He was rewarded with a knife being pressed against one of his fingers and a threat to chop it off unless he did what he was told. Sam slipped into panic and before he realized what he was doing and began begging. "I can't… Please… I can't…" The room was now spinning and he had no idea how to make her believe him.

Sam's pleas for Jane to understand meant just about as much to her as the wince she had seen a few minutes before. Nothing.

"Whine to someone who cares," she spat in his face before dropping the knife and punching him in the stomach. Sam's head fell to his chest and he tried to take in some of the air that had been forcefully pushed from his lungs, in short gasps that only irritated Jane more.

Jane walked in a circle around him and just as she was about to send another blow to the back of his head, he began screaming.

"_I'm not doing that…" _Jane thought for a second before looking up to see the Yellow-eyed demon standing in the doorway, now somewhat composed. Or at least more so than he had been before.

Sam let out a hoarse scream that stopped abruptly and suddenly it looked like he was struggling to make noise.

The Yellow-eyed demon's eyes hadn't left Sam, and by the time he was able to open his eyes again he saw the demon standing uncomfortably close.

'_You got a headache, Sammy? Shall I run and fetch an aspirin?'_ the demon whispered into his head.

Sam felt as if the demon was taking his hands and reaching into his thoughts, dissecting them and revealing the things he didn't want anyone to know.

Sam struggled for a minute or two but then was able to think something back, _'Hilarious…'_

The demon chuckled in his head before responding, _'I do aim to please. You are getting good at this Sammy… But seriously, those faces you're making aren't exactly attractive,'_

Sam mentally rolled his eyes and then thought, _'Well… That's what… happens when… you're in… pain…'_

'Aww poor Sammy, can't even manage to form full sentences in his head… Such a shame… But I do see those faces all the time. Even when you aren't in pain… Never did understand why you had that little fling with that Jessica girl…'

'We had… More than… a fling…' Sam thought back, expressing as much anger as he could.

'Ha. You are funny, Samuel.'

Sam shook his head and tried his hardest to stop grimacing but the pain was getting close to unbearable and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

'Why are you….doing this… Why not just… talk out… loud…' Sam asked, even though it was more a beg for it all to stop.

Just then the door flew open and the connection between Sam and the demon was broken. Sam took a large breath and let his head slump forward. He peered up threw his bangs to see the man that had been possessed in his vision.

"Hello, James!" the Yellow-eyed demon exclaimed, obviously very happy that he had arrived.

James chuckled, "Oh yeah that was this guy's name…" he paused and then looked at Sam, "This the kid?"

The Yellow-eyed demon nodded happily and then said, "This is him… Did you get the stuff?"

James stopped walking towards them and turned around, "Forgot it in my car" he laughed and then headed towards the door.

Suddenly Sam began to feel the pain again as the Yellow-eyed demon swung around, directing his full attention back to Sam.

'Back to your question, well Sammy for one I just love to see you in pain… It sort of makes me giddy. Two? So that dimwit over there won't be interfering with our private converses..' he injected into Sam's thought while motioning to Jane, even though Sam couldn't see him, 'You see I only needed her temporarily, but now…'

Again the connection was abruptly broken and Sam's eyes flew open against his will. The demon smiled at him before waving his hand. With that small motion the demon in Jane started to emerge for her mouth, accompanied by a glass-shattering cry. Once the demon was gone, Jane collapsed to the floor and began gasping for breath.

"Where… Where am I?" the terrified woman questioned. Her gaze shot around the room from the grinning Yellow-eyed demon, to Sam's tortured form to the rest of the room and it's dull furniture, and back to Sam again, "Oh what have they done to you?"

Sam was about to croak out a small reassurance that he was fine, but before he had a chance to, the demon waved his hand again and Jane's throat was slit. She fell back to the floor with a grotesque thud. Sam stared at her as she fell and gasped in horror of what he had just witnessed.

"You sick…. S-sick bastard…" Sam managed out and then closed his eyes as punch in the face came.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk…" The demon said seriously.

James came striding threw the door and stopped when he saw the dead body lying close to the doorway, "What…"

"Just some business that needed to be taken care of." The demon responded quickly. James just shrugged and continued threw the door, setting down two shoeboxes on the table.

"So how's he be'in?" James asked as if Sam wasn't even there, while walking over to them.

"Not cooperating yet but that'll change… Still doesn't believe that his brother's dead, but we've arranged for the body to be brought over." The demon replied. James nodded and poked Sam on the shoulder as if he was checking to see if he was alive.

Sam didn't lift his head, just continued to stare at the floor, his face tight, showing no emotion.

"Eh!" James shouted in his face, before graving at his chin so he could look him in the eyes, "Does he talk?"

The demon laughed, "Oh, yeah he's a real joker, right Sammy? Come on Sam tell him one of your jokes!" the demon said as if he was Sam's parent and was trying to get him to sing or play an instrument to guests.

Sam didn't look at James or the demon in the eye just continued to pretend he didn't hear them. James slammed him in the face with his elbow. Sam didn't even bother to avoid the hit. Just took it and sucked in the blood from his split lip and spit it out at James with salvia, only making both of the demons even angrier.

James kicked Sam in the shins twice before punching Sam so hard in his head the chair moved back and lost its balance, toppling to the ground.

"We got to teach this kid some manners," James said and then spit in Sam's face.

"Yeah well, that's why you brought the stuff right?"

"Yeah," James nodded, "It is…"

- - - - -

"Bobby we don't have time for this!" Dean yelled his anger getting the better of him, "We didn't rush to the car just to sit in the damn thing!"

Dean was swatting Bobby's hands away form his injuries, "Dean I have to take care this now before you bleed to death! Now take off your pants!" Bobby yelled in his face, bottle of alcohol in one hand and bandages and paper towels in the other.

Dean stared at Bobby and then said, "Sorry Bobby, I don't swing that-"

"For you damn thigh Dean, or so help me god I'll let you bleed out!" Bobby said glaring from Dean to his thigh that was bleeding even worse than before. Dean rolled his eyes and un buttoned his pants and pulling them down to his knees even though it took a lot of energy.

"This might hurt…"

"Ya, I know Bobby just get it over with so we can get to Sam!"

Bobby sighed and poured the alcohol onto a paper towel and began cleaning the wound. Dean didn't make that much noise, just clenched his teeth and counted the seconds until it was over. Bobby wrapped his legs and threw the stuff into the back seat.

"The rest is mostly small cuts and bruises, they can wait…"

"Good now put this thing into drive and lets get the heck out of here…" Dean said slapping the dashboard.

Bobby nodded and pressed his foot to the pedal and began cruising down the road. Dean tapped his foot impatiently as the car went 15 mph.

"Jesus Bobby! Be careful or you might get a ticket for going above the speed limit. You know, since there's all these cops around…"

"Dean, I'm going the speed limit…" Bobby responded in a patient voice.

"Hell with the speed limit. I don't have time for the speed limit. Sam doesn't…" Dean started but then slowed down as the painful reminder of his brothers situation came back.

Bobby said nothing just pressed down harder on the gas and in no time they were going 60. Dean sighed out a thank you and stared out the window.

Don't worry Sam, we're coming…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I haven't really updated, so much has been going on, since it's the end of the year, but I won't bore you with my stupid excused here's the next chapter : D

"Hey Sammy, why ain't you talking now?"

Dumb question. You can't talk while you're being electrocuted.

"Still can't figure out how to use those powers? Pretty sad. Thought you'd figure it out by now…"

That's when the shocking device was removed for Sam's chest and placed on the table that had been moved closer to the three. Sam's head slumped onto his chest as he took in deep breaths and wondered why God hated him so much that he would keep him alive so long. Why he was keeping him from the golden gates of heaven he had been dreaming of ever since he found out his brother was dead.

Sam stopped himself from even thinking when he remembered that the yellow-eyed demon had taken permanent lodging in his head. That was after the other demon had revealed the contents of the shoeboxes. A few knifes, matchbooks, lighters, a handgun and some other things they had hoped would make Sam use his powers.

"_Come on now Sam, you know you're not completely human. Not with those little powers of yours… Why in the world would… care about you going to heaven?" _the yellow-eyed demon reminded him.

The pain from the demon reading his mind was for the most part gone. But unfortunately it was replaced by the pain of that _thing _staring at him from the table. That thing that would surely enter the hand of that _demon _again and cause pain. He hadn't been afraid of those weapons since one almost claimed his brothers' life.

Sam said nothing, even though now he had a slight opportunity. What did he have to say? He told the demons countless times he couldn't control them. He had no reason to use them either. The last time he had used his telekinesis it had been because Dean was in danger. Now that Dean was dead there was no reason to fight to save anyone, not even himself.

That when Sam just blurted out, "Why would… I use… my powers… now…"

The yellow-eyed demon pursed its lips and stared at Sam. His face was even bloodier than before. He couldn't hold his head up, so depending on where the last hit had come it either slumped forward or fell back and laid uncomfortably on the back of his neck.

"What?" the demon spat at him, wanting to his explanation out loud.

Sam took a few breaths and then said, "Why would… I do… anything… now that… you've killed… my brother…"

"Because if you don't your going to die a very painful death-"

"Kill me… I don't… care… anymore… You need… me more… than I… need you…"

The demon quickly realized he was right. Sam had no reason to want to live anymore, why would he even bother to use his powers. He _wanted_ to die.

The demon quietly cursed himself for listening to James's plan before taking out his anger on Sam, in the form of a swift punch in the face. Sam's head flew back and grinned slightly thinking of how Dean would be proud.

"Why did I listen to you!?" the yellow-eyed demon yelled in the other demons face, "I knew this stupid plan would come and bite us in the ass!"

James didn't want to make him angrier and quickly said, "Don't worry, he'll do it. Once the pain gets unbearable he'll do it and then we'll be able to make him do it whenever we want…"

"Don't you get it you imbecile?! He's waiting for one of those knives you keep cutting him with to stab him in the right place. I knew we should have kept his brother alive!"

James's hand flew to the shoebox where he picked out an orange lighter and lit it. Sam could feel the fire in the room, and he knew what was coming next. His first instinct was to beg or quickly find a way to use his powers, but then he thought of Dean. Dean would want him to be strong, not beg. Dean would want him to not give into their wishes and continue to face them down.

Dean would also never want his brother to be in pain, but you don't always get what you want.

The fire from the lighter suddenly hit Sam's finger and his hands clenched shut just as a gasp in pain escaped him. The fire just followed to his arm and was now burning into it. Sam tried to squirm away but he could do nothing. He was tied to the chair. He screamed out hoarsely the pain was unbelievable. Who ever said 'Don't play with fire' was right.

"You like getting burnt alive? You like getting electrocuted?" James asked, now desperate for him to use his powers. He wasn't sure what the yellow-eyed demon would do to him if his plan fell through.

San continued gasping for breath even though the fire wasn't hindering him from breathing. Sam panted out a, "No" and let out a loud moan.

"Then use your powers! Send this lighter flying just like that armoire!" Sam wondered how he knew about that but didn't ask, just continued to battle the pain.

"Use them!" He yelled, the lighter moving up and down his arm, burning his flesh.

Still, nothing happening.

James became frustrated with Sam's inability to do what he was told and threw the lighter across the room himself before graving a knife from the table. Sam flinched slightly, not sure what to expect, but was slightly relieved when all he did was cut the bonds around Sam's wrist and then shove him out of the chair and onto the floor. Sam fell with a thud. He rubbed his red and bloody wrists and sighed, but his relief was cut short by the force of James's foot kicking into his stomach. Sam didn't even bother to crawl into a fetal position. He was too weak to do so anyway.

"Stop! You're killing him!" the yellow-eyed demon yelled. When James stopped they stared at each other for a few seconds. The yellow-eyed demon slowly bent down and knelt next to Sam, giving him a firm poke to his back.

Sam moaned in response, for a second forgetting who was trying to get him up, but he quickly remembered.

"Get up." The demon said without compassion. Sam did nothing. There was no way he was going to be able to get himself up, and he didn't want to either. The demon reached down and took the back of Sam's shirt into his hand and stood up pulling Sam up to his feet with strength most people didn't have.

Sam was dead on his feet. The only reason he was still standing was because the demon had grasped Sam's shoulders and was holding him in place. Sam's head fell forward and back as he swayed in reaction to the new position and his eyes were closed peacefully.

The demon shook him a few times, but that only made Sam cough and open his eyes slightly and squint at the shorter man.

The demon was about to yell something in Sam's face, but was interrupted by the door knocking three times. He looked from Sam to James and then back to Sam again before whispering, "He's here."

Sam's eyes shot open when he said that. He had been too absorbed in pain to even realize someone was knocking at the door and when he found out someone was Sam found the need to be alert.

"Walk." The demon ordered and Sam tried his best to comply. He took a slight step forward but the grip the demon had on his right forearm never went away. It just guided him to the door where Sam's hands found the wall and balance.

"Listen to me." The yellow-eyed demon whispered, "You do not leave this house. You tell Bobby you got hurt working a job, and that you and Dean had gone your separate ways to work on different jobs. You ask where he is like you don't know he's dead." The knocking continued and the demon paused before continuing, "When Bobby tells you, you say you want to see the body and say he has to bring in it to you because your too weak to go out. You deny medical attention. Then you send him away. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded but said nothing.

"I ask if you understood me!" the demon said quietly but in a firm and frightening voice.

Sam took in a deep breath and then said, "Y-yes…"

"Good." The demon let go of him and Sam swayed a little but maintained his balance. When the demon was gone he opened the door and saw Bobby standing before him.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled completely shocked at the younger hunters appearance. He face was completely banged up, bloody and sweaty and red. The arm visible in the door was obviously burnt and also had a few long cuts on it caused by the knife. His shirt was covered in blood and had a few cuts in it that were leaking blood. He was holding his chest with one arm that was also cut up. His chest made an awkward pattern when he tried to breath. His ribs were visibly broken threw his sweat soaked shirt. And even if Bobby didn't notice that at first glance it was obvious by the heavy breathing and coughs.

"Bobby… Where's… Dean…"

Bobby said nothing just quickly graved Sam shirt and pulled him out whispering a small apology for the pain it would cause. Sam literally collapsed into his arms with a confused look on his face. He opened his eyes that had closed on reflex just in time to see Dean who was squatting next the wall. Dean quickly took off into the house before Sam even had a chance to think of warning him.

At the sight of his brother – alive – Sam began to weep. He cried soft tears that landed on Bobby shoulder before it turned into sobs. Finally all the emotions for his abuse were coming out. He cried from relief and thanked god over and over again apologizing for ever doubting him. He only cried more when he realized that his brother was walking right into harms way.

Dean was threw the door quickly and circled the room not seeing anyone. But about five seconds of relaxing a little he was thrown across the room to a wall. His gun flew from his hand, along with every other weapon he possessed.

"Dean… You're running out of lives…"

"Dean?" Bobby yelled after him. Then suddenly Sam fell to the floor since Bobby flew into the room head first, knocking him out. He fell to the floor, unconscious. A few seconds later Sam was dragged into the room and pressed against a wall close to Dean. Sam winced in pain before closing his eyes.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out, but then gulped when he saw the yellow-eyed demon approaching them from the doorway. Once he was facing Dean completely from across the room, a demon flew out from the hallway and went out the open door. The door then slammed shut and James's dead body fell out from behind the corner of the hallway.

Dean gasped slightly before quickly put on a strong face.

The demon smiled maliciously before saying, "Well… This is a familiar scene isn't it?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay graduation is over, and it's summer so that means more updates… Hope you guys enjoy : )

"Well not exactly that is… Last time we had daddy dearest here and of course Sammy wasn't as far along as he is now… And you Dean… You we're a lot closer to death than you are now…"

" I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch-"

The Yellow-eyed demon smiled cruelly, "I'm sure you are Deanie boy, but first why don't we talk about this. What on earth are you still doing alive? Figure out how to get rid of that spirit I brought back? Wasn't it nice of me to leave her remains right there for you?"

Dean shook his head in disgust, "Well your genius plan fell a little short when you failed to realize she kills her victims tonight, not yesterday night."

The demon considered this for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Dean was right. He silently cursed James before coming up with a response, "Aww Dean did you learn that in the demon hunting handbook or did your Daddy tell you?"

Dean shrugged and smiled, "A little of both I guess."

"Ahh I see… Well Dean, I'll cut right to the chase. You were supposed to be dead last night. Dad's dead… thanks to you of course," the demon paused and watched as Dean's smile tightened and his face twitched slightly before continuing, "Sam's refusing to use his precious powers, and Bobby's a little unconscious right now. You… You're not going anywhere obviously and it's just me. I've got all the power."

"What the fuck's your point?" Dean spat.

"My point is your dead, that is unless your brother uses his powers to stop me from ripping your heart out." The demon smiled and took a few steps closer to the helpless hunter. Dean pushed his head further into the wall, getting as far a physically possible from the evil coming towards him.

But instead of coming towards Dean, he grinned at him before turning towards Sam and slapping him hard across the face. Sam snapped back to reality, partly because of the vicious pain over taking his entire body and partly because of the fear for Dean that stayed with him even while he dreamed.

"Nice of you to join us Sammy… I bet you must be ecstatic to see your brother alive, believe me I am too… Because now this means you have your reason to live, or are you going to ask me to kill you again like you did before?"

"Go… to… hell…" Sam whispered in a quiet, tortured voice. A voice that made Dean throw his attention from the demon towards Sam. His baby brother wasn't supposed to sound like that. Nobody was.

"Now, Sammy… Isn't that like me telling you to go to heaven?"

Dean and Sam simultaneously rolled their eyes. Both wanted to make sure the other was ok, but neither bothered to ask, just continued to try and figure out a way to beat this demon.

"Hey Dean. You wanna see something cool?"

The demon stared at Dean for a few seconds and he didn't even bother to ask what he meant, knowing he would show him in a couple of seconds. The demon's definition of 'cool' was in no way cool to Dean.

Suddenly, Sam began to scream in agony. Dean's head shot over against the force to look at Sam, whose eyes were closed shut and fists were clenched. His body was shaking and twitching and trying it's best to get away from the pain consuming it.

"What are you doing to my brother!?" Dean yelled as loud as he could, the demon smirked, but said nothing, "Stop! Stop, your killing him!"

"Sammy, I'm gonna kill your brother unless you decide to use your powers. I'm gonna send him to be with your father in hell… I'm gonna make sure he never gets to heaven to see your mother… He'll be miserable for eternity unless you do as your told…"

Sam screamed a little louder, "No!"

"Sam what is it? What's he doing to you?!" Dean yelled loudly, trying to get his brother to answer him by making his voice firm and as worried as possible.

"Tell you what… I'll give you an hour with your brother to figure all this out… But you better make your decision by the time I'm back… Think about your brother Sam… Think about his dreams… You use your powers when I tell you to and I take you with me, and let Dean and Bobby go free after we're far away… You decide Sammy, but either way you're coming with me… Whether or not Dean lives is up to you…

"You're dangerous Sam… You're going to hurt your brother if you stay with him… Don't you want to protect him? I thought that was all that mattered? Are you really willing to put your brother at risk? You'll only end up killing him…"

That's when the connection was broken and the heart-wrenching cries stopped. Sam took heavy breaths and blinked a few times, taking in everything the demon had explained to him.

"Sam? Are you OK?" Dean called out predictably, when all he saw was Sam nod slightly his glare shot to the demon, "I'm going to kill you, I'm gonna make you suffer. I'm gonna-"

"Save it Dean… And Sam, don't forget what we talked about…"

Sam's anger at the entire situation hit a reached a new height and his teeth gritted as his hands clenched shut. He grunted and without even thinking he sent the table flying across the room aimed at the demon. He took notice quickly and dropped to the ground, letting it hit Dean's entire body head on. The force was suddenly broken and Sam and Dean both fell to the floor. Sam with a thud, Dean with a crash into the table bellow him.

Dean moaned a little but for the most part tried to contain his pain. He knew that Sam had done that and the guilt was coming.

"Oh my… Dean…" Sam whispered, tears already stinging the inside of his eyes, "I didn't… I couldn't… have…"

"Oh yes you did Sammy. You're getting awful dangerous to be around, I'm going to get out of here as soon as possible. Remember Sam, I'll be back…" with that the demon walked headed out the door behind him. He waved his hand slightly and a chain connected to the wall appeared attached to one of the other three men's hands.

"Sam are you OK?" Dean called out gruffly, pushing himself past the pain in his soar body. He was able to pull the thin table from under him and then kick it away with his foot. Once it was far away his back fell back on to the wall and he took in a heavy breath.

"Oh Dean… I'm so… sorry… I didn't…"

"I know Sam, I know-" he stopped when he realized his brother was crying, and attempting to hide it, "Hey Sammy, it's ok. It's ok. Just… Just trying lying down for a second, ok?"

"He's right… about me… so… right…."

Dean looked at Sam with concern splattered all over his face, "Sam you're not making any sense."

"Told me… He told… me…"

"Sam-"

"Dangerous… So dangerous…" Sam continues to mumble incoherently, before he finally started to loose consciousness.

"No Sam stay awake. You hear me? I said stay awake." Dean shouted firmly. He pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to Sam. His hand was strained against the cuff around his wrist, but he didn't care. He needed to be closer to his brother.

They weren't that far apart and Dean was close enough to pull his brother closer by his shoulder, and then stroke his hair soothingly. Sam peered out through pain filled eyes he made a small cough and then tried to pull away.

"No don't… you have… go… too… dangerous…" Sam whispered with a wince that made Dean feel pain.

"No Sammy, I'm not going anywhere." Dean stared down at his brother who now was looked out blankly at the ceiling, "Sam?" no response. "Sammy!"

Sam yawned exaggeratedly, "Just have… sleep… Dean…"

"No Sammy, you can't sleep." Dean said, slightly shaking his brother.

"No Dean… I'll be… Better… when… sleep…"

Dean didn't even bother to say anything because just when he was about to, he realized Sam was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok I've been trying my best to set aside time to write an update and every time I have my crazy boss calls me in to work an extra sift! Ahh I hate her, but any way I am seriously going to do my best to update, I know how annoying it is when there are

updates for weeks… Hope you like it : )

Sam had been asleep – or unconscious for only ten minutes, but to Dean it seemed like ten years. He was finally getting some much needed rest, but Dean could stop himself from nudging his brother every so often in an attempt to wake him.

He needed his brother awake for his own sake. He needed his geeky persona, and the slight grin he makes when he's being teased. He needed his brother to tell him what the fuck the demon was talking about. He needed his brother. Period.

But when Sam did start to come to, he quickly regretted it.

Sam didn't come back to consciousness with a yawn and a soft sigh. He came back with a moan in pain and a small tear trailing down his cheek. The pain already too much for him to bear.

_Damn, am I one fuck-up of a brother._

"Sammy? Hey Sammy," Dean looked his brother over and quickly noticed his wheezing. _Oh god, he's wheezing. Stop it Sam! Stop it right now!_

"What… What are you… still doin' here?" Sam pushed out through chapped lips. With the constant throbbing pain and burning sensations covering his entire body, he has yet to notice the cuff chained to his left arm, let alone the one chained to Dean's.

"Chained to the wall, man. I'm not going any where, so get that out of your head right now." It was a firm statement, yet one filled with such compassion Sam almost accepted it. Almost accepted the fact his brother wasn't going to leave him behind. What a tragedy. "Ok Sam, I need you to tell me what the demon was doing to you before."

Dean wanted so desperately to reach his brother and tend to his injures, but the plain truth was he was too far away. The only logical thing to do at this point is form a plan to get the three of them the hell out of there.

"He… It's pretty weird…"

"Well Sammy your gonna have to suck it up and tell me just what you mean." That was harsh. But Dean needed to know what the demon was holding over his brother.

"He sort of… gets in my head… and like… reads my… mind." Sam paused to catch his breath for a second and then continued, "And I can… hear him… talking… in my… head…"

_Weird's the only word you can come up with to describe that?_ "You're right Sam, that is pretty weird…" he managed to whisper, softly as if it was some sort of reassurance. A reassurance that someone was listening. Someone was hearing Sam now; he wasn't alone in this any more.

Sam's wheezing continued and was now accompanied by sudden gasps for breath and an occasional slow closing of the eyes, only to reopen seconds later with the same glassy look in them. The same dead-broken stare. Sam didn't think he had much time. He didn't think he wanted more time.

"What did he tell you?" Dean finally asked after Sam seemed to have gained some composure.

Sam took a deep breath, "He said… I had to… go with him… use my… powers… and he'd… let you… and Bobby go… I just have to-"

"Sam you are under no circumstances going with him, do you understand me? You are never going missing again. You're never leaving me-" Dean stopped his rant mid-sentence when he realized Sam knew what he was going to say. Saying it out loud wasn't necessary. Dean joined his brother in taking a deep breath and then said in a more collected voice, "Look Sam, you stay with me. Ok?"

Sam nodded slightly even though he knew if it came down to Dean's life, he was going with the damn demon. Unless he could find a way to kill it or die first.

"He said… he was coming… in an hour…"

Dean nodded even more slightly than Sam had and said, "Just give me a few minutes to think."

Sam mentally rolled his eyes. He knew there was nothing they could do. The demon would come back. Dean would argue. The demon would argue back. And eventually it would come down to whether or not Sam would go with him willingly. 

Do god knows what.

Or demon knows what.

"Thank god!" Dean exclaimed. Sam threw a confused look in his brothers direction, "Paperclip! Knew it was a good idea to start carrying these around!" he shouted excitedly.

Sam couldn't help but grin at first, but the second the paperclip came close to his brother's lock, panic suddenly took over him.

"No Dean!.. Wait!"

Dean quickly stopped and looked at his brother. _I'm freeing us and this freakin idiot is telling me to wait? _"Sam, what?"

"Don't… Don't unlock it…."

"What? Why?" Dean was completely lost. Why wouldn't Sam want his brother to unlock his cuff?

"No Dean… he'll know… he knows everything…"

Dean looked to the other side and shakes his head, "Screw that Sam! Let him know! Let him come back here!"

"But Dean… You can't… do anything…"

"What do you mean I can't do anything?"

"When he…. gets here… you have… no way of… fighting him… you'll just… make him… angry… give him… an excuse… to hurt you…"

Dean just sat for a second, thinking more. Like that did any good.

"Ok, Sam but what else do you suggest we do?" it was funny how Dean could almost predict what Sam's answer to that would be.

Sam tried to push himself a little closer to his brother, but that only caused more pain to shoot up his body. He pressed his head, hard against the wood floor. Like more pressure on his body would stop it from hurting. Like if it were pain vs. pain they would cancel each other out. Reach some sort of balance. It obviously didn't.

"Give me… the paperclip… I'll un-lock… mine…"

"Hell no Sam. Hell no. So he can be mad at you? So he can screw you up even more? What the fuck are you on? Do you ever think of yourself? Ever?" Dean was rambling but he actually wanted the answers to these questions. He wasn't just trying to make Sam think as usual, change his mind.

"Do you?" Not the answer he was looking for. But it was valid.

"No Sam. No."

"Dean… Trust me… I've got… a plan…" Sam sounded so fucking convincing. He did have a plan, Dean was sure of it.

But all Sam could think is; _I wish I did have a plan._

"What is it?" Dean didn't usually doubt his brother, and he didn't now. But he did want to be filled in on something that held his and brother's life in the balance.

"I can't tell you…" Sam whispered with a small smile, "You'll wreck it."

_The hell I will_, "No I won't!"

Sam smiled like he was sure it would be his last one and let out a rare chuckle, "Don't get… offended Dean… It's just… better if you… don't know…"

Dean had just realized that Sam's short breathes in between words had started to sound normal, like he barely even noticed anymore. How sick is that?

Dean eyed his brother. From his goofy grin to his injuries. Only Sam could put those two things together. Well, maybe Dean could too.

He pushed the paperclip over to his brother and almost instantly regretted it. Suddenly he wished that it was safely back into his grasp. Because the second Sam got it into his hand, and Sam mouthed a small thank-you, it was driven into the lock.

Sam pulled his wrist from the cuff and rubbed his it. All seemed to be well, maybe he was just over thinking things.

"Ahem…" that was what Sam heard before his world came crashing down around him. His hopes of getting out with his brother and Bobby. Gone. The all too played out, so-called cough. That destroyed his life.

"You have some balls kid. Balls." With that small utterance from the demon that had invaded their privacy (which by the way was way before the time he was due back) Sam's wrist flew back into the cuff and crashed into the wall behind him. Dean couldn't help himself from cursing right along with his brother.

"That was 18 minutes." The demon said, looking at his watch, "So I'm guessing you've reached your decision?"

Sam's face tightened, partly because he was in pain and partly because he was disgusted, "Just… leave us… alone…"

Dean glanced over at Sam, expressionless. Sam had given up and resorted to begging. Something no demon would ever care about. His eyes were beginning to slip closed, and before Dean had a chance to say anything, the demon was doing it again.

'_This got old a long time ago, Sam.'_

All of the demon's attention was focused on Sam, but unlike before, Sam wasn't screaming in agony. Instead he was making a small whimpering noise. One that expressed even more pain than any screams could. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but all he could do to battle the pain was shift in discomfort.

He slowly reached to his side and found the paperclip. Battling the demons attack he flicked the key over to Dean. The older man snatched it quickly and shoved it into the cuff and fiddled with it for a couple seconds before the cuff snapped open and Dean was on his feet.

Dean didn't even think, just threw himself at the demon, and took him down to the floor. The only clue that the connection had been broken was the harsh breath Sam took, and with that clarification, Dean was punching. He hit the demon as hard as he could, but all the demon did was smile back.

Dean got more frustrated and continued to punch him harder and harder but then suddenly Dean flew back against the wall and the demon was free of him.

The demon stood up with a smirk and whipped the blood form his face. It shook it's head a little before taking a few threatening steps towards Dean. It smiled and shook his head again before graving Sam by his shirt and holding him up against the wall with strength no human could have.

Sam winced and moaned when he heard the demon open it's mouth.

"Alright Sammy this is it, no more paperclips or amateur attacks from Deany here just you and me. You have a choice to make Sam because right now I don't care if your brother lives or not but I'm sure you do, right Sammy?" the demon spoke with threw clenched teeth and his eyes traced over Sam's face and upper body, trying to intimidate him.

Sam groaned, "Don't… touch… Dean…"

"Then you better make a decision and make it fast cause once you decide, your done. No re-do's and no matter how hard you try your little psychic powers can't turn back time. So make up your mind. Right now."

Dean tried to shake his head, but the force was too strong, "No Sam. Don't you dare, don't you dare do what he wants, don't you dare!"

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. He knew the demon wouldn't hesitate to kill him and then kill Bobby before taking Sam anyway. He couldn't let that happen.

"Sorry… Dean…"

Dean's eyes grew wide and he yelled as loud as he could, "No Sam, I said NO!"

Sam ignored his brother and turned his eyes back to the demon. He looked him in the eyes before sending his eyes downcast, "I'll go… with you… just… let them… go…"

"And you'll what?"

Sam kept staring down and whispered, "I'll use… my powers…."

The demon laughed, "That's a boy!" he looked back over at Dean, "You're one lucky son of a bitch… Catch ya later… Or not…" he shrugged and turned back to Sam, "Well alright then. Time to go missing."

Dean tried to shout one more thing but before he had the chance to even open his mouth, everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: omg, I'm horrible I haven't updated for so long I'm sooo sorry, seriously. But right now I already have another chapter written for this story sine I'm sort of on a roll now so it'll probably be up in one or two days after I make some revisions. Hope you enjoy!!

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Dean awoke the steady and never changing sound of monitors and machines. Sounds that were foreign to his ears since the last time he had been awake he was being taunted by a demon. The last thing he expected was to wake up here of all places.

He opened his eyes to find a light blue painted room. It took him a few minutes to sit up in his bed and remember everything that had happened but when he did he quickly fell back to his pillow. He'd done it. He'd lost his brother again. He quickly sat up and looked to his left, to find Bobby sleeping peacefully, his snores with the beat of Dean's monitors. This could only be a hospital. No place made him sicker.

"Bobby." Dean said loudly, but he wasn't screaming. He was trying his best to remain calm so they could leave as soon as possible. He needed to wake Bobby up and get the hell out. Who know what could be happenin-

"Dean?"

The young hunter spun around at the soft call of his name to see Sam standing in the doorway, fully recovered. He had a small smile on his face and his hair was neatly styled in a way that was untamed, but didn't seem to bother Dean too much. The only evidence of any of the abuse Sam had received was a thin scar on his arm.

Dean was in total awe.

"Sam? How… How did you?'

Sam smiled softly and took a few steps to reach Dean's side. When Sam was there he gently reached down his hand and touched Dean's shoulder.

Suddenly a feeling of peace came over Dean in the form of Sam's warm touch. Something wasn't right. His brother didn't feel real, he almost felt… ghostly.

"Dean, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Sam's voice was back to normal. It was no longer the broken, raspy noise Dean had heard before. Sam knelt down next to Dean and he could smell him. He could smell his brother. It wasn't smell of sulfur and sweat that he had lost conscious to anymore. Everything about his brother was right, but this was wrong. This was impossible.

"Sam… What are you talking about?" Dean paused, "How are you not hurt anymore?"

Sam look down and frowned. He shook his head slightly and whispered, "You don't have to worry anymore." It seemed more like it was to himself more than anyone else. Sam gently placed a hand on Dean's head stroked it gently. Dean's eyes closed softly at the feeling of his brother's comfort.

"Sam…"

"It's time for me to go Dean…. Just… Just get on with your life… You don't have to worry about me anymore, ok?" Sam whispered this as he gently stroked Dean's shoulder as if he was bed ridden.

Dean was fine, he felt fine. But at the mere sight of his healed brother and because of the things he was saying, Dean was glued to that bed. He wasn't going anywhere. Not for a while.

Sam bent over and kissed Dean's forehead gently before pulling himself up with a wince and leaving the room.

Dean blinked and everything was black again.

He had to stop doing this.

"Dean! Dean wake up right now!"

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Bobby's head over him and to the feeling of two firm hands gripping his shoulders.

"What's wrong? You were moaning."

Dean didn't feel like he had in the dream. There was no extreme pain or body part aching in complete agony, but there was a weakening throbbing that seemed to cover his entire body like the thin green sheet covering him.

"Bobby?"

Bobby let go of Dean and took a step back before falling into the chair next to the bed. He took a good look at Bobby and realized his face was pretty banged up and he had a bandage around his head, but other than that he seemed to be in pretty good shape considering what they had just gone up against.

"Where's Sam? I just saw him, where did he go?" Dean asked hopefully. Sam had to be in the bathroom and Dean had just passed out. Dean had fell asleep due to Sam's comfort and awakened like it was only seconds ago he had seen him. Sam hadn't been a dream. He couldn't have been something Dean had only imagined in his mind.

"I don't know, Dean. The demon got him. He was never here."

Dean visibly tensed and made himself sink farther down into the pillow supporting his head. This couldn't be happening. Dean couldn't have really let the demon get Sam again.

"Oh God…" Dean whispered, defeated.

Bobby put a soft hand on his shoulder and Dean flinched at the reminder of Sam, "We're going to find him Dean. But we have to talk about what happened while I was out." Bobby knew it was hard, but he had to know everything the demon had said if he was going to get any clues on how to beat it.

Dean probably explained everything to Bobby in about ten minutes. All Dean really knew was that the demon was getting into Sam's head – and it caused pain. He knew that the demon wanted Sam to use his powers willingly. He knew that Sam went with the demon to save Bobby – and himself. He knew Sam was probably in pain right now. He knew he was probably all alone somewhere, with no one to help him. He was somewhere with no one around to show him compassion.

Dean could feel himself getting even sicker.

He wasn't completely certain about his dream though. Dean didn't tell Bobby, but it was something about it. It was something about the way Sam felt when he touched him and his almost angelic appearance that made Dean wonder if Sam was right about angels. If Sam was an angel coming to say goodbye before he goes somewhere Dean will never understand while he's alive.

"We need to find him." Bobby whispered assertively. Instead of leaning on the edge of his seat like before, Bobby was now slumped back in his chair and staring out at the wall in front of him.

"Where are we?" Dean asked quickly, unable to slip into a chick flick moment right now. There was no time for that.

Bobby sighed and said, "West Virginia."

Dean looked at him confused, "West Virginia?"

"Yeah… No idea why, I woke up here too. The doctor said they found us on the steps to the entrance of the hospital… We need to find him." He repeated, still staring at the wall. He hadn't looked at Dean once.

Dean just nodded at the obvious before sitting up in his bed, "What's wrong with me anyway?"

Bobby said nothing at first, just continued to stare. When he noticed Dean's question he shook his head slightly and said, "You're pretty banged up. Cuts and bruises. The only thing the doctors were really talking about was the handprint on you're thigh.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well they were more interested than concerned. Some of them were calling it a 'medical phenomenon' or something like that. I don't understand how a goddamn wound could be a phenomenon but whatever…"

Dean sighed slightly, "These people need to get a goddamn hobby… Alright then let's scram." Dean painfully lifted the blankets off of him and yanked the IV from his skin, but his face stayed painless.

"Woah, Dean slow down!" Bobby said standing up and walking to the side of the bed where Dean was trying to get up from.

Dean took a deep breath before attempting to stand with Bobby's help, "No time Bobby… Gotta find Sammy."

Bobby didn't bother arguing he just quickly nodded. He made sure Dean had his balance before walking over to the other side of the room where Dean's clothes were hanging in a closet.

The older hunter approached Dean with his slightly bloodstained clothes and handed them to him gently before saying, "Need my help getting dressed?" in an almost mocking tone.

Dean flashed a sarcastic face and whispered, "No" before snatching his clothes and hobbling over to the bathroom.

Dean emerged from the bathroom close to 15 minutes later. He wasn't having much trouble walking but dressing himself and splashing some cool water on his face seemed to be more of a chore than he had first anticipated.

"Took you long enough," Bobby gruffly teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Funny."

They snuck out of the hospital mostly unnoticed save a nurse who wanted to know 'Where do you two think you're going?' Their answer was some excuse about a family emergency and that they would be back in one hour – tops. Due to shear dumb luck, the hospital was reasonably busy and no one else noticed the bruised 'medical phenomenon' walking out the hospital front door.

The two men made their way to the Impala, even though neither of them should be aloud to get behind the wheel right now. Bobby had, had a concussion, but had been awake much longer than Dean. He had more of his senses together than the younger hunter, so they agreed he would drive first until they could switch after Dean had some rest.

Once they were settled into the car they both just looked at each other.

"Where are we even going?" Dean asked.

Bobby started the car, "Well we can call a few people and head back to my place to do some research on where they might hav-"

Bobby's plan was interrupted by the beeping of Dean's cell phone and he reached his hand into his pocket and dug it out. Then shook his head in the timing of the call when he saw the name displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" Dean asked before putting the phone on speaker.

"Dean. It's Ash." 

Dean glanced at Bobby before saying, "Talk to me, Ash."

"What's going on with Sam?"

Dean shot a confused look at Bobby and mouthed 'Did you tell him?' Bobby mouthed 'No' with a very serious face and Dean replied, "What do you mean?"

Ash took a deep breath that echoed on the phone, "You're going to want to come up to the roadhouse…"

"Why, what about Sam?"

"Just come here, where are you?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Ash avoiding to answer his question, "I'm with Bobby and we're in West Virginia…"

Ash chuckled slightly, "West Virginia, mountain momma, take me- Wait, Sam's not in West Virginia, where is he?"

Dean looked over at Bobby and then answered, "Why do you say that?"

"Where is he Dean?'" Ash said in an unexpected serious voice.

"He was taken Ash, how did you-"

"Taken? Taken by who?" Ash asked.

Dean sighed, "The demon we've-"

"The demon? Shit. Shit. Get your asses to the roadhouse as soon as you can, ya hear?" With that the phone call was over and Bobby's foot was already on the pedal, speeding to Nebraska as fast as he could.

Bobby and Dean didn't stop once during the near 20-hour drive from West Virginia to Nebraska. Half way through the trip they switched drivers since Dean was feeling better. When they arrived Ash was waiting outside, pacing the dirt path near the entrance to the hunter's saloon.

At the sight of the Impala he began pacing over to the car and by the time he was there Bobby and Dean were already out and walking to the Roadhouse.

"Ash tell me what the hell's going on, what were you talking about on the phone?" Dean asked while making his way to the door.

"You should sit first. And maybe have some whiskey…" Ash said leading them to the bar stools.

"I'll sit when I'm dead now-"

"Dean just relax ok? We're gonna find Sam, but right now you need to keep your head or it's going to take a lot longer than we want it to get him back. Where's Ellen, Ash."

Almost on queue Ellen came speed walking through the back door and stopped when she saw Dean and Bobby sitting at the counter of her bar. She hadn't seen Dean since she had turned her daughter against him and hadn't talked to him since Sam had gone missing a couple months ago. She hadn't seen Bobby for even longer.

"You're here." She said plainly before getting behind the bar and taking out four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Drop it with the goddamn liquor! What do you know about my brother!?" Dean yelled, now extremely frustrated with the pace they were going at. Right now he could be looking for his brother, not sitting in a bar drinking whiskey and waiting for some so called genius to start talking.

Ash breathed hard and opened up his laptop that was sitting on the bar, "Alright Dean."

He opened up some kind of program on his computer with maps and graphs all over it, "Remember this? This is what shows me signs of the demon. I showed you this last time I saw you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what about it?" Dean asked trying to speed him up.

"Well… What I started to realize as small signs showed up is that it doesn't move with current time, it takes about two or three days for it to tell you where the sign happened what it was and so on. So…" Ash paused and started tapping on the table.

"So what Ash, tell me what this all has to do with Sam!" Dean shouted, slamming his hand down on the bar.

"Ok." Ash took yet another pause but then quickly continued when he realized the expression on Dean's face, "When you told Ellen and Jo about Sam's abilities I started thinking about a way that I could track and, or monitor Sam's abilities…" Ash paused as he saw Dean's face tighten, "So… I found a way-"

Dean's teeth were tightly together. His face was red. His eyes were dead on Ash and his face was the most livid thing any of them had ever seen. Ash wondered if he should continue or just shoot himself now with the way Dean was looking at him, "What the hell did you do to my brother." Dean asked stiffly.

Ash rubbed his head and started massaging his hands into each other. His eyes were staring down into the keyboard of his computer, "I did some research and found a theory that a person with psychic ability produces a certain chemical-"

"What chemical?"

Ash tried to smile a little and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand if I told you…" Ash quickly regretted his remark but he could tell Dean didn't care about the chemical too much. He just wanted to know where his brother was. That was it.

Ash coughed and then continued, "So this chemical is produced into the body and while the person is using their abilities the amount of this chemical goes up dramatically and continues to produce until they stop. Once they stop all of the chemical disappears basically, so it's fairly easy to keep track of-" He stopped when he realized Dean probably didn't want to hear about what he was telling him, "Ok well… I figured out how to make a tiny tracker to monitor this… and while you both were sleeping I inserted the device into Sam. It tracks him like a GPS and monitors the chemical in the body…" Ash stopped and waited for Dean's response.

Dean looked down and then up as a small smile crossed his face, "You inserted something you created based on a theory into my brother?"

Ash looked up and nodded, now completely terrified.

Dean gave a twisted smile, "You better start running." Ash, Ellen and Bobby all looked at Dean completely confused.

"W-why?" Ash stuttered out.

Dean let out a small laugh and pulled out a gun from his belt, "Cause I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch."

- - - - - - -

A/N: Ok I really hope you liked the chapter. Obviously this FF is taking a very different route than the actual show so I'm guessing picks up like right before AHBL just incase there's any confusion. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Dean was on a rampage.

And Ash… Ash was running for his goddamn life.

"Ahhh," Ash cried out dramatically as he threw himself to the floor when he spotted a bullet aimed towards his head coming at him.

Dean's face was stone cold and any sympathy it had before was gone with each bullet he let rip from his gun.

The walls were lined with bullet holes and Ellen was pissed off to say the least. Bobby had tried reasoning with Dean, but for each word directed at him that had nothing to do with his missing brother, he had no compassion. And none for anyone that harmed his brother. His reason for living.

"Dean please see reason!" Bobby called out to the young hunter.

Dean almost laughed as he fired again, "Reason?" Dean loaded the gun and screamed out, "REASON! That's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna stop looking for my brother and see goddamn REASON!"

Ash just stared at the hunter who had obviously lost it. And as he was about to open his mouth he heard a scream and realized Dean had hurled a chair at him. The chair made contact with his scrawny body and he fell to the floor.

Ash closed his eyes to try and catch his breath, when he opened them again Dean was standing above him, gun pointed in his face.

Dean smirked evilly and clicked the safety off, "Give me one goddamn reason not to blow your fucking brains out."

Ash looked up at Dean in horror and realized pretty quickly he had about ten seconds to open his mouth and save his ass. Dean was no joking.

"Dean please… I'm the only one…"

"The only one what?" Dean spat at him.

"The only one that can help you find Sam."

Dean didn't flinch. Didn't show as relief washed over him, "How the hell can _you_ help _me_?"

Ash shook his head, "Dean I have a tracking device in Sam. I can tell you where he is right now."

"Go." Dean said, gesturing him to get to his laptop.

Ash scrambled to his seat and everyone in the room visibly relaxed. Dean clicked the safety back on and made his way back to Ash.

Ash was visibly shaking worried that if he didn't give Dean the information he wanted he'd loose it again, "Ok as I was saying… The device monitors the chemical and also tracks where Sam is." Ash clicked a few buttons and pushed the screen towards Dean to show him. Bobby and Ellen huddled around, "Look at this."

Dean rolled his eyes but then looked at the screen. There was a line graph in the middle of the page, "What's that?"

"That is Sam's physic activity in a graph." The graph was flat most of the time but there were about ten places- most of them spaced out- where the line raised. Some of the lined went very high and some stayed low. The three people huddled over the computer were totally lost.

"And what does it mean?" Dean asked.

Ash sighed and pointed to the first rise on the graph, "Ok this was the first time Sam experienced physic activity after I inserted the device." Ash said calmly while pointing at a medium sized line. Then he pointed above it, "Here it shows the time and date when it took place."

Dean thought for a second and then said, "Oh yeah, that was with that crouton thing."

Ellen looked at Bobby confused and then said, "You mean Croatoan thing?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Ok so I've been able to figure out what the different sizes of lines means. When their medium sized that usually means a vision, when they're low that means more of a… a physic feeling. But lately…"

"The visions are getting closer together…" Dean muttered.

"Exactly." Ash pointed to one that was probably the vision Sam had about Dean's death, "See this one? It was a vision but the line is taller than the other one. Sam's visions are getting more intense."

Dean nodded and Ash moved farther down the graph, showing the two other visions Sam had, had lately and then there was a line that was extremely high.

"Why is it like that?"

Ash looked at Dean, "I was going to ask you that. This is the highest it had ever gotten and it took place almost two days ago."

Dean swallowed hard, "That must have been when he- he threw a table across the room…"

"He what?" Bobby said loudly. Dean had left that piece of information out of the explanation he'd given him earlier.

"The demon was taunting him, threatening him. He got pissed off and he tried to hit it with a table but it missed… and hit me… he was really beating himself up over it." Dean said quietly.

"That'll do it." Ash said, he scrolled the graph over a little more and there was a similar line.

"I don't know what that's from though." Dean said now slightly worried.

"That happened while we were in the hospital," Bobby added.

"Yeah…" Dean thought for a second, "Maybe…"

"What?" Ash asked.

Dean shook his head and then said, "Nothing it's just… It's just I had a dream in the hospital where Sam was talking to me, telling me not to worry about him any more and to… to move on with my life… But… It probably wasn't him."

Ash looked at Dean and said, "Anything's possible."

Ash scrolled over a little more to show the last line that was about the size of the line for his last vision, "This showed up while you all were on your way here. I think it was a vision…"

"God." Dean muttered under his breath, "So I thought you said-" Out of nowhere Ash's computer made a sudden beep, "What's that?"

A light was flashing on the corner of his screen and Ash immediately started pressing buttons and typing things in.

"Hold on,"

Dean slammed his hand on the bar and shouted, "What do you mean hold on? What the hell's happening?"

Ash's eyes shot over the screen and he mumbled, "_It's_ happening."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam."

Dean's eyes grew wide, "You mean he's having a vision now?!"

"No it's something different."

Ellen shook her head, "Jesus Christ."

The line gradually grew higher and higher on the scale until it was a little higher than the last one.

"Come on Ash tell me something." Dean said. The line was continuing to stay at that level and suddenly Dean yelled out in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean crumbled to the floor in pain and Ellen got down to her knees to hold him up. Bobby and Ellen were both trying to see what was wrong but all Dean did was yell out in pain.

"What's going on?" Ash yelled out through the chaos.

"I don't know!" Bobby said throwing his arms in the air, "Dean?"

Dean felt like his brain was being cut in two and suddenly an image of Sam flashed through his mind. Sam looked like he had in the dream but now his expression was panicked not calm.

"Sam?" Dean said through his screams.

"What?" Bobby asked.

Sam opened his mouth and said, "Dean, don't come looking for me. Ok? You can't because if you do your gonna-"

Sam was cut off and the pain ended abruptly. Dean took in a deep breath and looked around and saw three sets of worried and confused eyes looking at him.

"Dean what happened?" Bobby asked.

Dean took a couple breaths and said, "It was Sam. He was trying to tell me something. He said not to come looking for him and he was… trying to tell me why but he got cut off."

Ash looked from Bobby to Ellen, "It probably had something to do with the vision…"

"Yeah I figured." Dean said.

"Ok… ok I just have to-"

"No Ash, you need to tell me where Sam is, you said you could track that." Dean said quickly.

Ash nodded and said, "Gimme two minutes…"

Dean nodded and looked at Bobby, "I don't care if he's on the other side of the world, we're getting Sam back. We're saving my brother."

- - - - - - -

Sam pulled himself a little farther up the wall and took a deep breath. That last vision was especially painful, but luckily the thing he died from in the vision was a kick in the face, not something fatal to Sam, at least not now.

Sam looked nothing like he did in the vision he had sent Dean in his dream. Sam was still just as bruised and battered as the last time he had seen his brother. And now his nose was bleeding again thanks to his latest vision. He'd had his vision about an hour and a half ago. He wasn't sure but who really knew? Time isn't really important when you're chained inside a dark room.

Sam had lost consciousness not soon after they had dropped Dean and Bobby off in front of the hospital. They were both unconscious the entire time and Sam was too weak to talk. They all climbed into a car and Sam had made some kind of remark that went something like 'Don't demons have anything cooler than cars to move around?'

That earned him a punch in the face.

Sam woke up as the demon and another one dragged him into a house and threw him into some dark room. They didn't come back for a while and when they did they just injected him with something and left. No one said anything.

Whatever they were pumping him with seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive. He was sure he would be dead if it wasn't for those drugs. Was that good or bad?

The chained him to the wall even though there was no chance Sam would be able to escape. Occasionally a bottle of water and some kind of food like bread or an apple was thrown in.

Sam was debating whether or not to try and send Dean a message again. Last time he had done it, it just caused a lot of pain. Dean had been able to communicate back which was a relief, but he didn't know if it was causing Dean as much pain as it was causing him. He didn't want to hurt his brother.

But after that vision and after thinking for a while he realized he had no choice. He had to tell him not to come. He needed to stop his brother before something horrible happened.

Sam concentrated and suddenly he was doing it. The pain was unimaginable, but it was worth it. He didn't care if he was in pain if it meant saving his brother.

He's managed to get across half his message when the door flew open and the demon appeared.

"What are you doing?" he screamed.

Sam let out a loud breath and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He opened them to see the demon was coming closer to him. Sam inched towards the wall and said a silent prayer for no more pain.

"I said what were you doing!" the demon yelled graving the front of his shirt and pulling him up.

Sam let out a whimper and closed his eyes but refused to let out a cry. The demon smirked and whispered, "Not begging anymore? Not joking?"

Sam said nothing in response. The demon shook his head and let go of Sam's shirt letting him fall to the ground. Sam let a small noise from the back of his throat escape before he closed his eyes and appeared to loose consciousness.

Sam was leaned up awkwardly against the wall and his head was slumped down. The demon reached down and felt for a pulse. When he found one he sent one solid kick to Sam's side and left the room slamming the door behind him. Casting away the privilege of light.

Sam opened his eyes once he heard the door slam and shivered. He closed his eyes and pleaded. Pleaded to no one that Dean wouldn't come looking for him and that soon he would be joining the remainder of his family in heaven.

A plea that Sam didn't have enough strength to let Dean hear.

And Sam knew it but wouldn't admit it to himself. It was a plea Dean would never listen to.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave me a reviewww pretty pretty please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews I really appreciate them : ) Ok so for the most part I've been writing this FF with out a set story, I came up with most of the ideas as I went along but today I ahd like a burst of inspiration and planned out the entire story so I know where I'm going with all of this. I'm guessing it's gonna be about 26 or 27 chapters probably Dean is not going to be able to find Sam too easily even with Ash's program (also thank you soo much to everyone who liked it haha I thought people were gonna be like wtf is this crap haha). Also LOTS more hurt!Sam and some hirt!Dean towards the end more Bobby more Ash not so much more Ellen but w.e. uhhh yeah hope you like and I hope this sotry improves now that I know where I'm going lol

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Sam blinked in complete panic and looked around the room. Or at least tried to see what was in the room since it was pitch black.

He confused eyes gazed around, patches of bluish glow around anything worth seeing. He couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. The last thing he remembered was… what was the last thing he remembered?

"De…" He called out, forgetting there was no voice left in his throat. No means of communication.

Upon further investigation of the room around him he realized there was a single bottle of water lying uselessly on the floor. He picked it up and quickly emptied the contents into his parched throat. There was enough water to fill a shot glass, not exactly what he needed.

Sam felt his head and felt a bump growing in the left side. His entire body ached; his arms burned. His vision was blurred even in the non-light. And as he continued to question his current state all the memories of the past few days or weeks or months or years came flooding back.

He gasped from the sudden knowledge and shook his head. This was a dream it was all just a- 

His attempts to make himself feel better were interrupted by the sound of a huge steel door sliding open and light. _Light._

Sam held a chained hand up over his eyes and tried to look past the bittersweet light at the person standing there. But he could not see anyone. He saw a figure in the doorway and noticed as another bottle of water and an apple were rolled in towards him. The water hit his foot but the apple barely made it halfway to the room. The figure laughed and at first Sam wondered why but then realized it was because Sam couldn't reach the precious food, he could only stare at it.

Before Sam had any opportunity to open his mouth the door was slammed, the figure was gone and the light had disappeared. His questions would not be answered; his wounds would not be healed. At least not now.

Sam took the water into his hands and opened it carefully, not wanted to spill a single drop. He didn't realize that the bottle had obviously been opened prior to it being rolled in and the funny taste didn't immediately register is Sam's mind. But once he was about half way done with the bottle he realized both of these things and chucked the bottle as far as he could across the room. No wonder they hadn't been injecting him anymore. They were drugging his food and drink.

And what the hell did they want anyways?

Sam took a deep breath and made an attempt to rub his sore and bloody wrists. He was convinced he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. But he was determined to figure out what they wanted before he left. Before his soul moved on to someplace else. Some place better, because anything was better than this.

Sam's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and Sam now saw that there was a dim light coming in through a crack in the door. Not enough to do much, but he could at least now see his hands.

Sam first tried to stand, but the second he got one foot on the floor he felt himself wobble. He was too weak to stand. To weak to walk. He set his head back onto the wall in frustration. He knew he was getting thin. He knew he was loosing muscle. Maybe he would starve to death soon. Maybe his wrists would get so thin he would be able to slip his hands through the metal cuffs.

He stared down at his thinning wrists and smiled sadly as a small tear trickled down his check. He was already getting there.

He wrist fell weightlessly back to his lap and his eyes wondered around the walls of the room. While he looked at the wall to his left he noticed something that caught his attention. He ran a shaky and boney hand over the wall and realized there was something inscribed there. Some sort of message written in the stone.

Sam blinked and tried to get his eyes to see what was there but it was too dark. He felt in his left pocket and found nothing he reached a hand into his right. Nothing. Just as he was about to give up all hope he felt a headache come and looked in front of him to see a matchbook before him.

A matchbook? What the fuck?

It wasn't there before… Sam came to the conclusion that it had been rolled in with the water for some reason even though it made no sense. He reached out and took the matchbook gratefully into his hands and stared at it for a second in awe before opening it. He pulled a match from it and found lighting a stupid match was much harder than he thought. His trembling fingers seemed to forget such a simple action.

Eventually a match was lit and he held it up to the wall and realized he wasn't crazy. Something was definitely written there. Sam traced the letters with his finger and tried to read it as quickly as possible before the match burnt out. Through squinted eyes he was finally able to make out the message.

'Congratulations U goddamn freak. U've failed.'

Sam's eyebrows knitted in confusion. What the hell did that mean? He looked up and tried to pull himself up higher.

"Ow!" he whispered as felt the match burn his hand. He dropped it on reflex and on contact with the ground it burnt out. Sam reached for another match and let out a sigh of relief when he found one. He lit it more quickly than before and held it up to another message in a different handwriting.

'Who evr u r don't mak the same mistake I made. Don't do what he wants.' 

Sam knew that, but he wondered if these messages were from real people or were planted to mess with his head. Real people like him? Real people that had been here before? Who knew?

Sam realized the door was opening, again and he quickly blew out the match and tried to set himself back down on the floor but the door opened too fast. When the figure appeared in the doorway this time he could see the yellow eyes. He knew who this person was.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked in a slightly surprised voice.

Sam blinked and looked down in his hand to see the matchbook was clearly exposed. He said nothing just tried to pull it deeper into his palm. The demon quickly walked over and snatched it from him. He took one look at it and then threw it back in Sam's face.

"At least something's working…" he mumbled to himself.

Sam stared up in confusion but asked no questions. Just held his head down in fear. The demon quickly knelt down in front of Sam and graved hold of his chin. The demon looked Sam dead in his blood shot eyes and smiled.

"How does it feel?" The demon asked.

Sam said nothing at first but then couldn't help himself, "H-how d-does w-wh-at-t f-feel?"

The demon smiled and said, "The ppower," in a mocking tone.

Sam said nothing partly because he didn't know what he was talking about and partly because he didn't want to play his game.

"No answer? Ok guess we'll have to get a stronger dose…" the demon looked around the room and then noticed the wet wall and near empty bottle. He glared back at Sam and went to go pick up the bottle. He returned next to Sam and forcefully opened his mouth. Sam grunted and squirmed trying to get away from the unnatural liquid. His attempted were futile as he felt the sweet water drip down his throat. He coughed as tears stung his eyes and the demon threw the empty bottle to the other side where it had been before.

"You drink the water. You eat the food." He said sternly. He picked up the apple and pushed it in Sam's lap, "There better be an apple core when I get back or that brother of yours is going to have an unfortunate demise." He was about to leave when he noticed the messages on the wall, "You been looking at those?"

Sam's eyes shot in the direction of the messages but made no confirmation just asked, "D-did yo-u-u wr-write t-the-m?"

The demon smiled maliciously, "I'll just say this Sammy. You're not the first person to be chained in this cell." He began to walk away before throwing another full bottle that seemed to appear from nowhere in Sam's direction, "And you're not the first Winchester either…"

"W-what?" Sam asked weakly.

"In time Sam. But for the mean while. Do as your told. Drink the water. Eat the apples. Just think of yourself as the psychic Snow White. As long as you stop with the defiance and do as I say, you might make it through this. Then maybe when this is all over you and I can go have a beer, whaddayasay?" the demon smiled and clapped his hands together and waited for a response.

Sam just glared at the demon, completely sick of his mind games and inappropriate jokes. The demon took one last emotionless look at the thinning boy huddled in the corner and shook his head before leaving. The door slammed and Sam flinched at the sound before quickly trying to find the matchbook or something; He lit another match and found another message in the corner.

'Sav th 1's u luv' 

Sam figured he meant 'Save the ones you love' and quickly thought of Dean. He knew Dean wasn't going to stop and was going to come looking for him. The demon would take him somewhere else and Dean would probably see this wall. He doubted it could happen, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted Dean to know not to come looking for him.

He didn't have the strength to send another message and he feared if he did it would kill him and not even get the entire message across. Sam searched around the walls frantically and as a pain brewed in the side of his skull he noticed a small nail screwed into the wall.

Sam stretched out across the floor trying to reach the nail and when he did he took two long figures and tried to unscrew it. When it came loose he quickly took it into his hand and began writing on a wall that didn't seem to have too many messages on it.

Making letters took effort and time since he was digging with a cheap nail into hard stone. But he needed to get his message across. He needed to let someone hear him. He needed Dean to hear him.

'Dean, if u find this I'll b somewhere els but I want u 2 no-' 

Sam had been writing for close to an hour or probably more. His hand was cramping up from the long words that anywhere else would have taken ten seconds to write. He would have continued but he was feeling tired and eventually he realized his writing was about to touch someone else's. Sam lit a match and held it up shakily to his message first and laughed at how sloppy it was. He was sure most people wouldn't be able to read it but maybe that's what he wanted. He knew that if Dean found it, he would find a way to read it. He would.

Sam ran the match over his words that seemed like something you would type in an AIM conversation half grinning until he reached the message next to his. He stared wide-eyed at the letters inscribed in the wall and suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes.

'Sam, if you're here I'm so so sorry – Mary (Mom)'

The candle blew out and Sam was left in complete darkness and disbelief.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Ok hope you all liked it. It was short but I think I got everything I needed to accomplish in this Chapter out of the way : ) Pleaseeeeeeee reviewwww and I'll try my hardest to update super doper soon lol


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: OMG ok I read this chapter over like 5 times and then I saved but then it didn't really save and I have like my second draft now. I'm sorry I would fix it more but right now I'm so frustrated I can't even read this one more time AHHH ok sorry had to get that out I'm literally aching that's how pissed I am (lol) . Well anyways I hope you like this chapter let me know what you thin about it in the form of a review (please please please please pleas PLEASSEEEE ) thanks for reading! And thanks for all the amazing reviews, they really mean so much

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Ash had been working on finding out where Sam was for a few hours since the ordeal. Ellen had talked Dean into getting a little bit of rest, and practically forced him into a chair in the corner to get some shut eye. Ash on the other hand had been working tirelessly to figure out why his GPS in Sam was acting strangely and was scared how to tell Dean without him trying to shoot him again.

Ash decided it would be best to tell Dean now, so they could figure something out sooner. He braced himself and asked Ellen to wake Dean and Bobby who also had been resting. Bobby yawned and slowly eased himself up, but Dean on the other hand was practically on his feet before Ellen had finished calling his name. This only scared Ash more.

Dean made his way over to Ash's side and Bobby and Ellen followed at a slower pace. Ash and Ellen looked at each other nervously before either of them said anything.

"So, where's Sam?" Dean asked, not really expecting there to be any problem. Or rather not wanted to think there would be.

Ash tapped his hand nervously on the bar and then said, "There's a problem, Dean."

Dean's facial expression changed from hopeful to angry in about a second and then asked, "What do you mean there's a problem?"

Ash swallowed hard and slowly opened up the program on his computer showing a map and a pinpoint where the computer thought Sam was. It showed that he was in Haddonfield, New Jersey and Dean squinted his eyes a little confused as to what Ash was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Ash? It says he's in some suburb in Jersey. Come on Bobby, let's go it's a long drive…" Dean was about to walk out and leave when Ellen graved his arm.

"No honey. Look."

Dean stared at the screen but nothing happened. A little over a minute later he was about to just leave by himself when a loading bar appeared in the center of the page. Ash and Ellen both stared at Dean for his reaction when the loading bar was done and it showed a new location. Now it said he was somewhere in Germany.

Dean shook his head a little and said, "Why is it doing that? It said he was in Jersey why it-"

Dean was cut off when he saw the loading bar appear again and now the location had switched it Mexico City, Mexico. Dean shook his head and was close to smashing the laptop in two he didn't take his eyes off the screen but asked, "Talk to me Ash, why's it changing?"

Ash said nothing at first, mostly out of fear, but was taken by surprise when he was ripped from his chair and pushed hard against a wall. Dean held his ratty shirt in his hands and stood two inches from his face as he yelled, "Why the hell isn't it working!"

Ash stuttered but than managed to force out words, "I-I don't know… Before it was working fine and now it's acting up! I swear I have no idea."

Dean stared at Ash up and down before pushing his shirt back into him and letting go angrily. He walked a few steps and ran his hand through his hair before he turned around and punched his fist as hard as he could into the wall less than an inch away from Ash's head. Ellen and Bobby stood in horror, unsure what to do about the enraged and near homicidal Dean. Ash ducked from the fist even though it wasn't meant for his face and stood paralyzed scared to make any movement.

Dean pulled his hand away from the wall and didn't even flinch at the extreme pain, knowing Sam was probably in much worse. He glared at Ash and threw a pointed finger in the direction of the laptop and said, "Fix it." In a low but strong voice.

Ash shook his head and didn't attempt to make any movement, "I've tried for hours, Dean-"

"Well trying fucking harder!" Dean boomed.

"Dean, please. Calm down."

Dean practically laughed and take a few steps to stand a few inched from Bobby's face "Stop telling me to calm down Bobby. Stop telling me to see reason. My brother is missing. My brother's been kidnapped by the demon. And last time I saw him he was at deaths door. Who knows what else has happened to him since I've been sitting here doing, nothing!" He threw his hand in the direction of the computer, "You saw the fucking graph! You saw how intense his vision are getting! He needs me to find him. Now this guy said he could find my brother. He's gonna tell me where he is or I'm leaving and looking for him myself."

Dean turned to ash and said, "Can you tell me where he is, or not?"

Ash said nothing and Dean took that as a no and began to get his things together to leave when Ash interrupted, "Please Dean. Just hear me out!"

Dean turned around and sighed before saying, "You have five minutes."

Ash sighed and made his way back over to the computer and pulled open the GPS tracking thing. Dean flinched as he saw the location change yet again and waited to hear what Ash had to say.

"Ok I never checked the GPS regularly in the past, but this problem had never come up before. When I called you I knew Sam wasn't with you, and at that time, this wasn't happening either. I think since Sam has been with the demon he's been drugging him. Or giving him something that's been messing with the device." Ash stopped as if to let Dean talk, but he said nothing so he continued, "Here look at this." He said opening up the other program that monitors Sam's psychic activity. Dean leaned in closer and Ash explained, "While you were sleeping, in those hours alone, all of this happened."

Dean looked in horror as he saw close to five bars that were higher than ever, "What do you think they're giving him?" Dean asked even though he didn't expect Ash to know.

Ash shook his head, "I got a few ideas. Could be something making his powers strong, could be something keeping him alive…" he slowed at the last few words, knowing they hit a nerve.

Dean shook his head a little and asked, "But why would a drug mess with a GPS? Do you think they know about it?"

Ash shook his head firmly this time and said, "Oh, I doubt it. Probably whatever they're giving him is messing with Sam's body, which would mess with the GPS since it's in his body."

Dean sighed and frowned a little before asking, "Do you think these are hurting him badly.

Ash blinked and didn't really know how to answer so he just said, "It could be, Dean. The stronger the vision the more pain it caused in the pain correct?" Dean nodded and Ash kept talking, "It could be that, or it could be that, if my theory is correct and they're drugging him to boost his abilities, that he's getting better at it and maybe it's causing him little or no pain at all."

Dean couldn't help but think how weird it was to hear intellectual words coming out of a person who looked like him, but he didn't mind if it they were words about his brother. Dean nodded gratefully for the information that didn't really help him find his brother, but informed him.

He turned to leave since it seemed Ash had nothing more to say, but Bobby called after him.

"Dean. Where ya goin'?"

Dean turned around and said, "I'm going to find my brother. Before that bastard hurts him anymore."

Bobby rolled his eyes a little and said, "But Dean you have no idea where to start looking! What are you gonna do, search every inch of the country?"

Dean looked a little disgusted and yelled, "I'll search the entire world if that's what it takes, but I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing!"

"Actually…" Everyone turned around and looked at Ash who was still sitting at the bar. He raised his hand a little to catch some attention and then calmly said, "You may not have to."

Dean felt relief wash over him that now there was something he could do and walked closer to Ash saying, "Is it working?!" in a desperate voice.

Ash sighed and said, "No… But I have an idea of where he could be."

"Talk to me." Dean said quickly.

"Ok when I called you I saw Sam somewhere in Alabama… They weren't moving so I'm guessing they stopped there…"

"Do you know where, exactly?" Dean said, his eyes wide.

"No… I'm sorry it didn't say when I looked. It's something, it's a start." Ash said trying to make Dean see he could still find his brother.

Dean nodded, "Yeah it is, thank you Ash."

Ash looked a little shocked and Dean's words and simply nodded. That was the last bit of information Dean knew Ash could give him and turned to leave. He had all his things together and before walking out the door he turned to Bobby and said, "You coming or what?"

Bobby straightened up a little and was taken aback since Dean had just yelled in his face a few minutes ago. He nodded and quickly ran behind Dean. Dean told Ash to call him if that 'thing' started working and they left, in search of a brother that was going to be borderline impossible to find.

- - - - - -

Sam had woken up in an uncomfortable position. He'd lost count of how many days he'd been in this prison but he knew by now it was more than a week, at least. After seeing the message his mom supposedly left on the wall he'd noticed the toilet just close enough to reach. Something he was desperately needing.

He'd stopped trying to make the message to Dean on the wall and couldn't remember the last time he had tried to get his weak hands high enough to reach the wall where he'd been writing. Why had he chosen to write that high?

At first he'd been biting the apple pieces off and then flushing them down the toilet, the same thing with the water. However, eventually he felt so weak from not eating he needed a bite of apple, just a bite. He'd even considered drinking the water in the toilet as opposed to drinking that poison. But getting over there was a chore in it's self. He could barely move an arm let alone walk to the toilet.

He'd only remembered leaving the room two times to shower. They come in and unlock his cuffs. The first time he thought and prayed maybe they were letting him go, well until they punched him in the face a basically dragged him to another room. It wasn't the demon; it was another one who said nothing just glared at Sam in disgust. They would lead him to a white room where there were two showerheads in an open room. They made him strip and left the room for him to have a little bit of privacy. They would leave clean clothes in the corner. They had literally dumped him in a room with a warning that he better get his ass up and shower.

He painfully dragged himself to the wall and used the small edges of the tile to lift himself up to hot knob. He turned it forgetting all of his injuries and screamed out in pure agony as the water (that was actually freezing cold) pierced threw his wounded skin. He was too weak to move at first and just sat there moaning in pain unable to do anything. He realized he couldn't just sit like this and began to pull himself out. Once he was out of the unforgiving water he collapsed to the floor panting.

He was about to reach up and turn off the water when he realized. _This is water. _ He quickly turned around and began filling his palms with water and gulping it down. The strange taste wasn't there and he simply thanks god over and over for it. Once he heard a knock on the door telling him to hurry up and reached up turning off the water. He pulled himself towards the clothes and realized there was nothing to dry off with and just put his the boxers and shorts on before taking a breath.

He knew when he knocked on the door they would come in and drag him back to the room. He heard them bang again and he knocked back, closing his eyes in fear.

They came in through the door and kicked Sam in the side a few times even though he made no attempt to fight back. They dragged him back to the room and threw another apple and a bottle of water in before slamming the door. This is how the two times had basically gone and just the memory made him shiver.

He hadn't seen the demon since he'd warned him to do as he was told. He was surprised to see the door slowly open instead of being thrown open and pulled himself up a little.

"How ya doing, Sammy?" the demon asked with a smile on his face.

Sam said nothing just stared down at his arm in his lap. His body was getting extremely thin because he simply wasn't eating.

The demon regarded Sam and his appearance before saying, "You're not eating the food are you?"

Sam shook his head a little, "I-it-t's-s n-not th-there is I-it?"

The demon slapped Sam hard across the face and Sam didn't even yelp. He was so used to the beatings he was close to tolerating it. The demon got up and left the room coming back with another apple and another bottle of water. He sat down next to Sam forcefully opened his mouth, sticking the bottle in it. Sam fell back against the wall as the water began to slide down his throat and choke him. The demon pulled it away to let him catch some breath but Sam just spit out as much of the water as he could which earned him another slap.

"Don't spit it out Sammy… I'll just get another bottle, we can keep doing this all day." He taunted.

Sam realized he was right and wondered why he even cared anymore, about anything. He let the water go down his throat and let the demon shove the apple into his mouth and force him to eat it. He was close to tears and felt disgusted in his own skin. He was giving into what he wanted him to do. He was doing what Dean and the message on the wall and everyone had told him not to do.

"Good boy, Sammy. You're finally realizing who's in charge." The demon said in an almost loving way.

Once Sam was done with the food and drink he collapsed back exhausted. He had a lot of things to ask this demon and he intended to get answers before he left again. The demon was on his way out when Sam opened his mouth.

"W-why's y-ya p-p-plant a m-mm-messa-ge fr-from m-mm-my m-mom…" he wondered out loud.

The demon turned around and chuckled, "I didn't plant anything Sammy. All those message are real." Sam shook his head but the demon continued, "Your mom's been here Sam."

Sam grimaced and winced at the thought and said, "N-no sh-she w-wasn't…"

The demon stepped closer and said, "Your mom was chained up like an animal, just like you-"

The demon was interrupted by the slam of Sam's fists on the cold stone floor as he said, "No she wasn't!" his stuttering gone as his anger came.

"You don't believe me?" he asked kneeling down next to him with a sly smile spread across his features. He graved Sam's chin that was caked with blood and repeated himself, "Ya don't believe me, Sammy?"

Sam tried to control his anger but it showed on his face as he said, "No." firmly.

"You want proof?" he asked. Sam looked at him suspiciously, "Come on."

Sam's world went black and when he opened his eyes again he was in the same cellar but leaning up against the wall opposite to the one he was chained to. In his place? His mother.

Sam stared at his mother in disbelief as a small tear fell down his cheek. "This isn't real." He whispered his voice coming to him easier in this place, "You made this up."

The demon smiled again and said, "I did nothing but show you the past Sam. This is the past. This is what really happened."

Sam began to crawl closer to his mother and squinted to see her appearance. She had a bump and scar on the corner of her head. Her hands were chained just like his had been and her hair was messy. She was wearing a thin white dress that was slightly stained with blood, but not too much. Not as much as him.

He continued to move closer to her. Wanting to touch her. Wanted to see if she was really there. He couldn't control the tears running down his face now. He couldn't believe this monster would do this to her. To his mother.

She cradled her stomach tightly and stared down at it as the demon chuckled from behind and said, "Oh I almost forgot… You were here too…"

Sam turned around and looked at the demon with wide eyes, "You brought her here while she was pregnant… with me?" the demon only laughed more and gritted his teeth, "I'll kill you, you sick bastard."

The demon laughed a little more and said, "I'm sure you will Sammy I'm sure-"

The demon was interrupted by the door slamming open and a pair of yellow eyes appearing in the doorway. It was a different body, but the same evil was inside of it.

"What do you want from me!" Mary suddenly screamed out. Sam turned around quickly and stared at his mother, his heart breaking over and over.

The demon chuckled, "You know Mary, you know…"

"You're not getting him. I won't let you." Mary yelled wrapping her hands protectively over her stomach.

The demon walked a few steps closer and said, "What's his name?"

Mary gritted her teeth and answered, "Sam."

"Ahhh Sammy…"

"I said his name is _Sam_ just Sam." Mary said visibly frustrated.

The demon nodded mockingly and said, "You know Mary, Sammy is very special to me," Mary just rolled her eyes and continued, "He's going to be much greater than you. Much greater than your _other _son."

Mary was getting extremely angry and said, "You won't get him. I promise you. I'll take my family so far away. You'll never find us. You'll never-"

"I will find you Mary, and it's time you came to that conclusion. Sammy is mine. And as soon as you start realizing that, the better off you'll be… And you can take you other son away you can take that husband of yours away. You can even take Sammy… After I'm done with him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

The demon turned to leave, "You needn't know. All you need to know is to have your son and stay out of my way when I come with him. Yours and your family's life depends on it… Who knows, in maybe, I don't know a little over twenty years Sam will be chained right where you are. And I won't be as gentle with him…"

"If you lay a finger on my son…" Mary threatened.

"I'm not scared of you Mary. You should wise up and start being scared of me… I'll be letting you go in a couple days; I just wanted you here to warn you. Then you can go back to your happy little family and you happy little pregnancy. But just remember my warning."

Mary was going to respond, but before she had a chance the demon was gone from her sight, and Sam and the demon were back in the present time.

Sam panted completely furious and said, "I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you."

The demon clapped his hands together and said, "Got your energy back, have we?"

"Don't make jokes with me. What else did you do to her, I want to see. Show me!" Sam yelled on adrenalin.

The demon looked down and said, "I could… But I won't… In fact, if you really want to see it I bet you could if you really tried. With all those drugs I been giving you? Haven't you wondered why things are coming a little… easier for you?"

Sam squinted and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how did that matchbook magically appear? How about that nail in the stone?" the demon knew he was making sense to Sam when he saw his eyebrows knit in confusion, "You should be thanking me, Sammy. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive and you wouldn't be getting so far along. I've taught you so-"

Sam reached his limit and boomed, "You fucking asswhole. You sick bastard. I'm gonna kill you."

Demon nodded and sarcastically said, "You know, everyone keeps telling me that, but nothing ever happens… I'll be back in a few days, Sammy."

"No. You come back here I still want to talk to you." Sam said calling after him.

The demon was already outside the door when he turned back and said, "Don't ask me. Ask your mom."

With that the door slammed behind him and Sam was left with even more questions than he started with.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you liked it! Pleaseeee reiveww : )))))


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok so i'm guessing there are going to be a lot of typos in this chapter and i apoligize in advance because... well here's what happened. MY LAPTOP BROKE! Yeah! It pisses me off more and more everytime i say it! All my files are there by my charger snapped inside my computer so now i have a busted charger and a busted charger socket thing so my computer died and just befor ei had enough time to save all my files to a disk until i can get it fixed. Well i'm writing this on another computer than has no word and no spell check and god help me if i have to actually spell (because i really really suck at it) so that's basically me right now. That was also part of the reason it took so long to get this chapter out (sorry about that too). But anyways i hope you all like this chapter and pretty please review and make me feel better hahaha lol but really thanks if you read, hope you like this chapter : )

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Days had passed and Sam was still alone. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there with no visitors, but it had been longer than last time. No one had come into take him to the shower lately. There had been no visits from the Yellow eyed demon. Just light and the door thrown open, a bottle and apple thrown in, the door slammed and darkness once again.

The story was getting repetitive. There had been no real changes lately and Sam felt like it was both a blessing and a curse.

There was no one coming in and hurting him. There were no emotional rollercoaster's. But with the lack of activity or event he felt himself wasting away. He had no energy at all and mostly just slept and drank the water and ate the food. He'd added a few more words to the message now it said '

He hadn't had the strength to write much more just yet. Maybe when he saw two hands in front of him instead of four. Sam felt so close to death but to his dismay he wasn't there yet and probably wouldn't be for a long time. These drugs were doing their job too well.

Hours upon hours or possibly days upon days continued to be gone forever as he sat there with nothing but the toxic food that now had a different taste to it. He'd found other messages like _'Don't do it' _and _'Just do it.' _Advice from probably dead people that had sat in his same place. People that were chained by these exact same shackles. All of their blood staining the same metal, all of the same stone under their fingernails as the scraped away at the wall. They were all just trying to warn him. All of them just wanted to be heard.

He'd had a few visions over the past few days. Mostly of them were of the same context. The demon would go to someone's home while they were sleeping and take someone with them. At first Sam wasn't sure who these people he was taking were, but then he realized they were psychics, just like him. The demon would promise their loved ones safety, just so long as they came with him then and without a fight. Mostly all complied. The children would disappear with a snap of his fingers and once the demon was alone, he killed everyone in the house.

Sam didn't know how much more death he could bare to see, the only death he really wanted was his own. And everytime he felt that vision coming on, the kind that stronger than ever and should be bringing an injury all he can do is pray it won't be about Dean as he's sucked into it's hold.

Sam had been wondering why the injuries were no longer affecting him but then he realized it was probably because of the drugs. The demon probably knew the visions were affecting him and wanted him alive. Lucky Sam.

The next time they came to him so he could shower, Sam felt too weak to move. Somehow they knew that and just un-cuffed him in an almost gentle way before dragging him out of the room and into a hallway. He struggled to keep his eyes open as they dragged him through hallways and past doors, some open some closed. He felt the comfort of darkness tempting him but could not afford to loose himself now. He wanted to be aware of where he was going, what these monsters were doing to him.

As Sam past an open doorway he could have sworn he saw a vaguely familiar brunette woman about his age staring at him in horror. Even though Sam wasn't completely sure if the woman had really been there, he still felt embarrassment wash over him but mostly the feeling of uselessness.

Here he was, a hunter. He was supposed to save people like her. He was supposed to be the only person here. No one else was allowed to suffer, not his mom, not some nameless girl. No one.

They reached that white room again and when they dropped him to the ground he expected they would leave, just like they had in the past. Unforutunatly this time they did not leave. One walked over to the shower and turned it on while the other began undressing Sam. Sam felt even more embarrassment as he realized what they were doing and weakly tried to squirm away. The guard/demon ignored him and once Sam was just lying there as a shivering naked form, he graved his wrist and pulled him under the water.

Sam felt the pain dance over his skin and he let out a hoarse cry. The water was scalding hot. Sam felt his skin burning and moaned, begging them to stop the torture. Suddenly the water turned extremely cold and Sam felt some relief, but not much as a weird sensation took over him. The water was shut off and Sam was left there shivering in the cold water that now was shaded pink. The guard pulled a towel from somewhere and dried him off barely before shoving his clothes back on. Sam didn't really have the will to keep his eyes open anymore and just allowed himself to be dragged back to the room.

Once they had been gone for a while and Sam felt some of his strength returning, he began to think about what the demon had insinuated. Maybe he could go back and see his mother if he really wanted to. Maybe those drugs could come to good use. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled his knees tightly to his chest. His eyes closed as he concentrated on doing what he wanted to do. He felt a dull ache form and he knew he just had to try harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in deep breaths and before he had the chance to realize what was happening he realized he was no longer there. Well… he sort of was.

By the time he had the courage to open his eyes again he was sitting against a wall across from his mother. The first thing he did was rub his wrists and then began to move closer to her.

Sam felt tears coming as he realized he had never seen his mother in person before. He'd seen a few pictures that hadn't been lost in the fire, but other than that she had been a two dimensional piece of paper and a couple stories his entire life. He had had that one opportunity when they went back to their home and that was the one memory he had of her. But seeing her here, alive and breathing. Seeing her there rubbing her stomach and obviously thinking about Sam brought on a whole new level of emotion that no one would ever be able to name. Sam continued to move closer to her and soon enough he was kneeling a few inches for her. A few inches form his

Sam chocked back a sob and whispered, "Mom?"

Mary didn't flinch just continued to stare at her stomach, as a small tear fell down her cheek.

Sam took in a few deep breaths and then slowly reached up a gentle finger to dry the tear from his mother's face. Sam inhaled with the anticipation of actually touching his deceased mother but when his finger just faded into her like nothing, like he was _nothing_ his hopes and dreams died.

"Mom, please hear me." Sam whispered.

The door flew open and there he was again. The demon stood in the door way and both mother and son looked up at him in horror.

"Let me know when the baby starts kicking," he mocked. Sam felt his anger reach a new height and breathed trying to keep himself calm so he could hear what they said.

"Go away. Just go away, already." Mary said in a more annoyed than begging kind of voice.

The demon chuckled, "I sure hope Sammy doesn't inherit your defiance. I'm not gonna take that shit." Mary wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and looked away. The demon studied her for a moment and continued, "Don't you want to say sorry?"

Mary's glare shot in his direction and demanded, "Sorry for what?"

The demon knelt down next to her and said, "No, not to me. To your son. Aren't you sorry that he's gonna suffer? That he's gonna become one of us?"

Mary looked at him in disgust, "I thought you said he was going to be great why on earth would he suffer?"

The demon smiled, "Mary, Mary, Mary… Everyone must suffer in order to be great."

"Sam's a baby. He can't hear me-"

"On the contrary little Sammy can hear you." The demon sent a glance in Sam's direction and Sam just stared at him shaking his head in pure rage, "What a horrible mother, you don't even care about your son do you? Surely not as much as I-"

"Of course I care about my son!"

"Then prove it." The demon whispered before leaving the room.

"What the hell are you on!" Mary screamed at the door even though the demon could no longer hear her, "fucking jerk…" the whisper seemed to be cut short when Mary looked down at her stomach a little ashamed of her language. She looked around the room and shook her head at her self a couple of times before she finally spoke.

"Sam?"

The small word echoed in the room, and just from the tiny acknowledgement Sam's entire heart lit up. His mother was trying to speak with him, he searched around frantically for something – anything to signal to her that he was there and listening.

"This is so stupid…" she whispered to herself. Sam's eyes shot up at her and he shook his head wildly. She sounded like she was going to stop, but Sam couldn't bare it if she did. He needed to hear her say something other than she was sorry. That was the only thing she had ever told him and he needed to hear something new. Something fresh.

Sam leant over and tried to touch her but his hand continued to pass right through her, but something different happened this time. Instead of his mother completely ignoring him when he tried to touch her she seemed to sense it. She sucked in a sharp breath and stared down at her hand that now seemed to feel warmer in this cold room. Sam continued to try and make her realize she was there by trying to touch her shoulder and her eyes followed his movement. Sam smiled and laughed a tiny bit when he realized it seemed to be working.

"What the…" she whispered, "Maybe you are here…" Sam nodded and now just held his hand firmly on her shoulder even though it was uncomfortable. She sighed and whispered, "If you can hear me then you probably heard that… thing right?" Sam didn't know how to let her know he had and didn't have the chance to try to because she just continued, "Well I don't want you to worry honey cause it's not true… What he said isn't true, you're not gonna suffer. You're not going to become one of… them."

Mary looked as though she was crying but Sam already had been for a while. He felt his ghostlike body shaking with pure emotion. A wave of a trillion emotions came attacking him at once. He felt happiness becasue his mother was talking to _him_ and addressing _him._ He felt sadness because she was crying and upset. He felt shock that she would even put herself out there and say something like this. He felt anger because the demon put her in this situation. But more than all he felt this pain inside of him when he thought about how she must feel looking at where he is now. All these promises she was making, none of them were kept. It didn't take long for him to realize the guilt she might be feeling from somewhere up in the sky. The guilt Sam would never ever want her to know.

Sam felt everything all at once and all he could do is sit and listen.

The rest of her words were a blur of promises he knew would never be kept. She spoke of birthdays and John. About his amazing big brother Dean. About traveling around the country together and holidays they would spend all wrapped up in matching chirstmas sweaters. The tree adorned with popcorn strings.

The tears continued to fall and add more stains to his shirt that resembled hospital scrubs. His eyes felt like they could stay this pink color permanently and he knew this feeling could stay like that as well.

He didn't know how long he spent just watching her. Just listening to all of the words she had to say even if most of them were meaningless. He saw everytime she shook her head at herself in disbelief she was actually doing this and lost count of them times she said 'This is so stupid.' or 'I can't believe I'm talking to myself.' He bet she didn't know it but this seemed like the only way they were both being able to keep their sanity, even though from the outside it looked like both had completely lost it.

"Mental. I must be going mental." Mary whispered after another speech had reached it closing sentences.A small smile traced Sam's lips when he heard his mother's sweet giggle.

"Sam. If in some way you are listening, and i haven't gone completely insane..." she paused and looked up for the first time since she began talking. He could have sworn he saw his mother look him in the eyes if only for a fraction of time.

Mary breathed in and shot her eyes in the direction of the doorway and whispered, "I love you."

"How sweet."

As if on que the room began to rip away from him in a shower of colors and light until he was surrounded by no color or light. His hands were back in their place that seemed to be natural now. His head was leaning up against the cold stone. His stomach growled. His body ached. And his ears rang from the swift change in the person he was listening to.

The demon now sat next to him on the stone a sly smile playing across his features. That smile that only sickened Sam the more he saw it.

"Funny how sometimes the answers we've been craving for come at the most inconvenient times, eh?" the demon mused. Sam only glared at the demon, "You know I bet you think you're so cute just glaring at me. I bet you think that defiance of yours is really going to get you any where. Your look may be enough to burn, Sammy but let me tell you I'm already burnt. I've been through much more fire than thoose eyes of yours could ever make. It doesn't work on me. It never will."

Sam wasn't quite sure what to say in response the demon's examination of his character, of his way of dealing with all these things being thrown at him. The demon chuckled out a knowing laugh and with that Sam's glare was gone. His now submissive eyes staring blankly at the ground as the truth of what the demon had told him became evident.

"Well anyway here it is. Don't you know want to know what I want you to do? Isn't that what you've been waiting for?"

Sam quickly looked up at the demon, but said nothing. Not wanting any of the defiance he now saw as pointless to get in the way of him getting the answers he wanted.

"You've probably noticed that there's more than one drug we've been giving you huh? But if you haven't i'll clarify. One is jumpstarting your psychic abilities that you have unfortuatly been ignoring... And the other one is keeping you alive. You see, Sammy, without thoose drugs we've been giving you, you would have been dead a long time ago. And before you can ask," the demon said notice Sam twitch his mouth, "There is a reason we've chosen to keep you alive. But i'll just say this right now. There are more people here, Sam. Psychics like you."

Sam's eyes slightly widened and he stuttered, "W-why?"

The demon nodded, "You see my original idea of letting all of you brew your powers in the outside world didn't seem to be working too well. Some misused their powers and basically ended them. Some didn't even realize they had them. Others... well, mostly you, saw they had powers and ignored them. Forced them out even. And you see, that is not acceptable.

"I need these powers to grow, and once the people are here, most of them comply and follow my orders, others... Need to be drugged into it like you. But there are some people that the drug is not working on."

Sam cocked his head to the side in surprise that the demon was revealing so much to him but still said nothing. Just waited for the part directly concerning him.

"These psychics... the ones that the drug does not work on are hard to convince. Their stubborn like that idiot father of yours and most of them won't listen to me. So that where you come in." the demon said knowing the question coming next.

"How?"

"This is what i want you to do Sammy. I want you to convince them to use their powers, I want you to tell them what's going to happen if they don't. I need you to be sort of like a spokesperson."

Sam stared down and whispered, "That's-s why you've b-been b-beating me up.You want me to b-be an exam-p-ple..."

The demon smiled, "Exactly."

"Why me?" Sam asked, "Why not another psychic?"

"Becasue you're the only one that really... cares. Because, Sam, if they don't start listening to me i think you know what's going to happen." Sam stared, still confused and the demon continued, "They're going to die. One by one."

Sam stared at the demon in horror. The thought of more inoccent people dying when he had a chance to stop it overwhelmed him. It was either keep these people alive and then maybe they could turn evil, or let them die when he could have been the person to convince them to have hope. Maybe if he could just get some people to listen for now he would be able to stall until someone found them. Someone he hoped wouldn't be Dean.

"You want blood on your hands Sammy? You want to be the deciding factor between life and death for these people?"

Sam didn't answer just said, "W-who d-do you want me to t-talk to?"

The demon smiled the widest he ever had seeing the break in Sam. The giving in to exactly what the demon wanted, "Tomorrow."

The demon watched Sam's head slowly slip downward as he stared at his lap in defeat and slowly began to exit the room. He threw a mocking bottle of water at Sam and watched Sam slowly lift it to his mouth and drink it with little emotion. The demon smiled again and was just about to leave when he heard a small voice from the room.

"W-why did you d-do that to m-my m-mom? H-how c-could you make her f-feel g-guilty?"

The demon turned and stared at the broken man on the floor and said, "I only told her the truth, Sam. About you. About how great you're going to be."

San thought hard and then asked, "W-why did you g-go through all th-that tr-trouble for me-e? You j-ust took everyone else."

The demon tilted his head to the side and asked, "You saw?" Sam nodded and the demon responded, "Becasue you're special, Sam. You're so much greater than all the other children. You'll see soon."

Sam stared down at his lap now feeling more disgusted with himself than the demon. The thought that he had the potential to be even more evil than the other children sickened him. The idea that this was who the demon expected him to be made him gag and seconds later spill the drugged food and drink from stomach and onto the floor beside him. He dry heaved a couple more times before he collapsed back against the stone. The demon whispered something like 'I'll send someone to clean that up,' before slamming the door.

Sam wanted to die so bad. He wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else, somewhere holy. But he knew now that he needed to suffer just a little while longer. He had to save some lives. He had to help some people before he was gone forever.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Ok hope you like it. Not too much of a cliffhanger, but a tiny tiny one. Ok Pleaseeeeee review!!! And thanks for reading!!

-Much love, Lilia


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys HAPPY NEW YEAR : ))) Hope you all enjoy this chapter

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER TWENTY

Who would have thought that the most relieving moment of Dean's life would come in the form of Hell's Bells?

The song blasted from the cell phone in his pocket and with the signal that it was Ash plastered on the front screen he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

For at least the last week and a half him and Bobby had been searching the godforsaken state of Alabama with all they had. Normally they barely minded the state, but after the tireless searching they were sure they'd probably be happy if they never returned again. It seemed like the demons were playing games with them. They would notice an omen of some sort in an area of the state and get there as fast they could only to find nothing. No Sam. No Yellow-eyed demon. They seemed to have just disappeared. Fallen off the face of the earth.

But there was something Dean wasn't telling Bobby. Something he was sure had to do with Sam.

Bobby would often look in awe of Dean's shear determination to find his brother. There was not a waking (or sleeping) second that did not revolve around Sam. It was all about him, he was all that mattered.

Sure, Bobby understood that Dean wanted to find his brother, but there was a type of urgency about him. As if Dean knew something Bobby didn't, and it was true. He did.

Or at least he thought he did. He had this thing. It would wake him up in the middle of the night. Sometimes it would happen during the day. But every time it was a sharp pain in his head that came within the blink of an eye and ended just as quickly. He wasn't sure why he was so quick to come to the decision that it had something to do with Sam, but it was probably obvious. Everything was about Sam. It just had to be.

Not only that, when the pain came it was accompanied by an image of Sam, chained to a wall. He looked like death. His body was thin; his hair was wild and unruly. Numerous cuts and bruises lined his skin. He'd see quick images of Sam's fingers clawing at the ground in an attempt to ride out a sudden wave of pain. A flash of Sam's chapped lips begging for water. Sometimes a scene in which he saw Sam thrown to the floor by some unidentifiable figure before water poured down mercilessly onto him.

This is what Dean had to watch while searching for his brother.

He knew it was real too. He didn't know if Sam was sending it, or someone else. He wasn't sure if he just connected with his brother in an even bigger way than he'd imagined, but either way Sam was hurting. Sam was being tortured to death as he sat in the Impala or a sleazy motel room. Dean was basically watching his brother die, helplessly.

After the headache would come to pass he'd just sit and stare as the room tilted. Sometimes Bobby noticed and asked the predictable "Are you ok?" or sometimes the "What is it?" Questions he didn't know the answer to.

You got me ringing Hell's Bel- 

The sweet sound of redemption. The thing Dean had been waiting to hear since they'd left the roadhouse was being whispered into his left ear, but he couldn't hear it. Another flash of his brother was playing before his eyes and he couldn't ignore this one.

Flash.

Sam sprawled out on the floor.

Flash.

Sam coughing and gripping floor in his dirty fingers.

Flash

Sam whispering, "Pl-plea-se M-mom…"

Flash.

Now it's all supposed to go back to normal.

"… I mean it hasn't moved in an hour, so it has to mean something, don't ya think?"

Ash's rough voice welcomed Dean back to the present. He shook his head and moved the phone away from his head momentarily as if to remind him there was someone on the other line. He didn't like being confused; he loathed closing his eyes and then opening them again to confusion and the lingering effect of not knowing what's going on.

His phone rang. He picked it up. Ash stared going on about some mojo, or maybe the most important thing he's had to say over the entire span of this wild goose chase.

"What?" Dean whispered reaching a hand up to rub his temple.

"What do you mean what? This is the best lead I've got!"

Dean shook his head a little, "Sorry I just lost… never mind, can you just repeat when you said before?"

"Well, I said that my computer has finally stopped jumping around with Sam's location. It's been on some abandoned factory in Northern Alabama for the past hour, I think this is definite."

Dean's face lit up and he quickly said, "The coordinates?"

"I'll text them to you now… Good luck, Dean." Ash hung up quickly and seconds later Dean received the coordinates.

"Bobby!"

They had stopped at some gas station and Bobby had gone outside to fill up both of their cars while Dean tried to figure out in which direction they needed to start heading in order to get to the town they had thought Sam might be in.

"Bobby!"

Bobby turned around and glared at Dean through the window. He took a few stalking steps towards the door and bent down, "What ya yellin' my name for?"

"Ash knows where Sam is."

- - - - - - -

"Where are you taking me? Let go of me you sick bastard!"

Sam's eyes slowly opened, and once he could see the world around him he started to take in his new surroundings.

His wrists were now held up high above his head. His lengthy arms allowed them to stretch up much higher than any other persons'. A small patch on his arm was aching a little more than the rest of his body, and by brushing it against the wall he found that it was probably swollen. He felt different for some reason, like something new was running through his veins.

Before sleep had claimed him the night before, he'd managed to finish the note to Dean carved into the wall.

'Dean, if u find this I'll b somewhere els but I want u 2 no I love u + I don't want u 2 come lookin 4 me. Please.' 

After Dean sacrificed most of his life in making sure that Sam would be ok and be able to live, the only thing Sam had left to say to him was to not save him. He should have had hundreds of things to say and thank him for, but right now he could only ask… beg him not to risk his life for him again.

Sam had adjusted to the light, or lack of light in the room after the first couple of days he had been there. Usually just enough light slipped in from the doorway and was enough to illuminate things like his hand in front of him, or the bottle a couple feet away. But now he couldn't see anything.

There was no light coming in through the doorway, like all the lights in the building had been switched off and he had been left here all alone in the dark.

But Sam knew he wasn't alone, he knew that for a fact. Because he could here the distinct noise demon vs. physic outside his doorway. They were screaming, the doors hinges were shaking.

Slam. Shake. Snap. The room was moving, he was sure of it. And to top off all of the chaos his nose itched like hell.

He tried desperately to pull his arm down from above him, tried to move his body ineffectively. He could not scratch his goddamn nose for the life of him.

As the need to scratch his nose got bigger the noise seemed to get louder and soon it was as if the screaming and fighting was being blasted through a megaphone directly into his ear. It wouldn't stop, it just wouldn't stop.

He shook his head from side to side and tried to use his shoulders and earplugs to no avail. His eyes were squeezed shut. His brain was turning to mush. His ears were on fire. His nose… His fucking nose would not stop itching.

He was sobbing now, hard pleading tears streaming down his face. He needed the noise to stop. Just please god make it all stop-

And just like that all the noise was gone. Sam slowly opened his eyes and stared down at his lamp, there was still no light illuminating it but something in the room felt slightly different. It wasn't pitch black as it had been before, He lifted his head and looked straight in front of him and faintly saw three figures standing in the doorway of his now open room.

He heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"Turn the lights back on, or I'll shoot him like a dog."

Sam could make out the figure that had just said that by the yellow eyes that seemed to shine no matter what. The other figure was probably a guard from his large and strong build, but the third figure was unrecognizable. The figure was short compared to the other two and seemed delicate. After more examination Sam could tell it was a girl.

The girl huffed and closed his eyes. Her hands fisted as her face tightened and seconds later the light poured on to them as both a blessing and a curse.

Sam groaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly from the light he was not used to. He could already feel eyes staring on him with disgust as well as pity. He opened his eyes to see the Yellow-eyed demon and the guard right away. He followed down the guards arm and in his large hand he saw him holding the shoulder of the girl. A physic, Sam was sure of it.

"Oh my…" the girl whispered.

The guard quickly shoved her in so hard she it the wall that Sam was chained to. She turned around quickly to face them and only found the guard stone-faced and the yellow-eyed demon was the same smirk.

"How ya feeling Sammy?" the demon seemed to wait for a response but all he got was a glare so he continued, "I bet you're feeling better aren't you? That's because we gave you a little medicine. Nothing big just something so you'll be able to _talk_ not _stutter._" He seemed to direct those words at the girl but she seemed to ignore them, "Remember your instructions, Sam. I'll be back later."

It took seconds before the door slammed and the two of them were left in darkness.

"Jesus Christ, what did they…" the girl was quickly down on her knees as her hands floating over Sam's broken body unable to touch it.

Sam would have responding but the problem was that his nose still itched like hell.

"You look like…"

"Death?" Sam finished in a slightly annoyed voice.

She sighed and didn't seem to take it personally, "Yeah, that." She looked around the room for a better source of light and quickly seemed to find one. She stood up and reached for a string in the center of the room that was attached to a light on the ceiling.

"Doesn't work, I've tried." Sam had tried to get that light to work when they had first dumped him in there and he had still had enough strength to stand up on his own. Lately things like light had gotten much less important though.

The girl pulled the string and nothing happened, just as Sam had pointed out. But then she did something strange. She reached her hands up and held them out as if an invisible force was to surge through them, but instead of a force the dim light slowly blinked its way into a steady light source.

"You can control electricity." Sam stated.

She didn't look at him just stared at her work and then said, "Found out a couple years ago when I was changing a dead light bulb. I realized how much money I would save. Decades without ever buying a new light bulb, electronics are unbreakable. That _thing_ that just came in with me calls me a regular underground generator when he's not trying to scare me with visions of how the world would use me to light up a grocery store. Light up a city…" Sam cocked his head to the side slightly but said nothing, "Name's Evie."

She squinted her eyes a little in his direction and then said, "I've seen you. I saw them dragging you down the hall a few days ago,"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, that was probably me."

"Where did they take you?" Evie had long dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders in natural loose curls. He eyes were dark and wide with curiosity. She looked a little pale and thinner than she would usually be. She was wearing a smaller version of Sam's clothing that barely hide the bruises on her arms and shoulders. She was in nowhere near the type of condition Sam was in, but not in great condition nonetheless.

She didn't wait for his explanation and quickly kneeled next to him and started to un hook his wrists. He groaned in discomfort as she pulled them down and set his arms down at his sides.

Sam panted out heavy breaths and responded, "Th-they t-took me t-to that sh-shower r-room." The medicine was already wearing off and the embarrassing stutter in his voice was returning.

She shuddered at the mention of that room and quickly changed the subject, "So what's you're power?"

Sam swallowed under he glance. She was checking him over as if he were a child, "V-visions at f-first… Then tele-telekinesis and now c-can like c-conjure up th-things…"

"For real?" she suddenly burst out.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Y-yes f-for real…"

She smiled and said, "Don't you realize what that means? You can make a gun or a car or a big bulldozer and get us the hell out of here, right?"

Sam shook his head, "N-not big th-things… It takes up t-too much energy… Besides I n-need to t-tell you s-something…"

"Ok tell me in a bit just… How about you conjure up a bowl of water and a wash cloth so I can clean your wounds?"

"I d-dunno…"

"Sam. That's your name right?" Sam nodded, "You must be in so much pain, it's the least I can do."

"Ok-k…" Sam said shakily. He closed his eyes and concentrated he thought long and hard and then was brought back to reality by Evie whispering, 'amazing.'

He opened his eyes to see the bowl and cloth he had pictured in his head sitting before him. She dipped the cloth in the water and pressed the wet cloth to his forehead. Sam flinched but then relaxed into the cool touch of the water.

"Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me, hmm?"

Sam glanced at her and said, "I n-need to t-tell you that… you n-need to stop ch-challenging the-e g-guy you n-need to listen to what he-e tells-s you t-to do… Or you're g-gonna end up like m-me…"

She sighed sarcastically and then said, "Then who's gonna get us out of here?"

Sam swallowed hard and said, "H-he's gonna bring a-all the physics to s-see me… 'n I'll t-tell th-them the s-same… Just listen to wh-what he t-tells you t-to do and th-then all band t-together and f-fight him… Y-you can…"

She threw the washcloth on the floor and said, "We're locked up Sam. Most of the others have already given into what that thing has told them to do. They've turned. I see some of them killing other physics like they're not one of us. The ones that haven't are close to thinking about it. You're the first I've seen beaten like this… But they will start doing this too all of us soon, I know it."

"Th-they won't just beat you E-Evie… They're g-gonna k-kill you… He t-told m-me…"

"Then they'll kill us…" she said, her voice wavering, "But in the mean time we should at least fight. They want to own us they want us to give up all of your individuality and our egoism… They want us to-"

"Now y-you're st-starting t-to sound l-like a regular Ayn R-Rand…" Sam stuttered out trying to lighten their forceful discussion.

She smiled lightly and said, "Your jokes start to loose their kick when you stutter on the punch line." Sam glared at her and she quickly laughed, "Just kidding…" she look down and picked up the wash cloth and continued to clean his wounds that were seeping with blood, "Come on conjure up a paperclip and I can bust ya out of those shackles."

"No." he said forcefully.

"I thought you out of anyone would be able to help me. With who you are…"

Sam quickly shot his head up at her and said, "What do you mean 'who I am'?"

"I heard them talking about you… Those. Those demons…" she barely even believed the words that came out of her own mouth but still managed to continue, "They said your family used to hunt them. They said they killed your… Parents… That your brother was 'still at large'…" Sam's entire face relaxed at the assurance that his brother was ok and continued listening to her, "… The talked about you as if you were a murderer. That you murdered their people, their kind… I just can't believe that you've given into the things that killed you're parents…" her words were beyond harsh, but she felt the need to say them. Maybe he would listen at the reminder of his deadly past.

But he didn't, "We d-don't have a ch-choice…" he said, "I will n-not l-let y-you or any other p-people here g-get h-hurt… Its my j-job…"

She shook her head, "We're not people, Sam. I don't know what we are. All I know is they think they own us. They think we're theirs. They want us to think it too."

The door was suddenly thrown open and both the physics inside jumped.

"Well I hope the two of you had a nice talk… There was a lot to talk about right? Did you tell her Sam?" the yellow eye demon said in his regular sarcastic fashion.

"Y-yes…" Sam whispered, his eyes downcast in disgust with himself.

"Good… Good boy Sammy…" he slowly walked closer to them, "Let me ask you something… If I told you to kill that guard over there… Would ya do it?" Sam glanced at Evie but the demon quickly graved his face and pushed it to face him, "Don't look to her for your answers, Sammy if I told you to kill him would you do it yes or no?"

Sam swallowed hard and said, "No."

Suddenly an agonizing pain scorched through him, forcing Sam to cry out in pain. When it subsided he was left panting and slumped further down on the floor, the yellow-eyed demon practically holding him up by his tight grip around his face.

"Say I gave you an order, _Sammy_ I told you that I wanted you to kill that man behind me. An _order_ Sammy. Would you do it, yes or no?" the yellow eyed demon boomed.

Sam knew what he wanted to hear but couldn't bring himself to say it. The pain came through him again and before the pain took him under he saw Evie, her eyes closed lightly. As the pain was consuming him he heard Evie's voice blasted in his ear drums much louder than before saying, "They're trying to train us, Sam. They're trying to train us like dogs. Do you see it? Do you see it, _Sammy?_"

He was about to say no when he heard the yellow-eyed demons voice boomed in his head like it had all that time ago, "_Say yes, Sam. Say yes or I kill her right now."_

The pain ended and Sam screamed out, "Yes… Y-yes I w-would…"

The demon let go of his face a slapped him hard on the knee, "Good boy, Sammy… You'll do just fine."

The demon walked away and Sam quickly pulled himself up from the uncomfortable position he had found himself in on the floor. He looked up at Evie who was standing beside him, shaking her head.

"Now_ Evie, _if you don't mind…" the yellow eyed demon began. He wove his hand and suddenly an old antique lamp appeared in the middle of the room, "I've got on old broken lamp that cold use some fixing? Whaddaya say?"

Evie stared at the lamp in front of her as if it was the devil himself and said nothing.

"Come on now, all the cool kids are doing it. Just fix the lamp and you and Sam can talk a little more." He said.

She took a few steps forward and wrapper his small fingers around the base of the lamp. At a glance it looked like she was doing what she did best but seconds later she and picked up the lamp over her shoulder and thrown it in the demon's direction catching him in the face.

The demon stumbled back and the guard went to his side. The demon was back on his feet in seconds and Evie was slammed with an invisible force up against the wall.

"No… No…" Sam ground out.

"That wasn't a very wise decision, was it Evie?" the demon taunted.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

The demon cocked its head to the side, "You're beginning to sound a lot like Sam did a few _months_ ago… Maybe I should just kill you know and spare myself the headache."

She smiled, "Then kill me. It's not gonna change anything. You're still not gonna win."

"NO!" Sam yelled, "Don't kill her please, I'll do anything…" he couldn't let another person die because of what he did or didn't do. He couldn't let this happen.

"Shut up, Sam I gave you an order to convince her and you failed me. For that you'll be punished in many ways…" the demon threw his attention back at Evie ignoring Sam's begging in the background, "How very _martyr_ of you to offer yourself up for the greater good or whatever. You sure you want to be that gal?"

She glanced at Sam, "Someone's got to."

A gun suddenly appeared in his head and aimed it at her chest, "How poetic will it be if I just kill you right now?"

"I actually think it would be a bit more poetic if your positions were switched, but what are ya gonna do?" she continued in her newfound rebellious fashion.

"Last chance, say who you _belong_ to and I'll forget any of this ever happened."

Sam wailed in the background. The entire world seemed to go still as he waited for her to answer, as he prayed for her to just say the word you. Their eyes locked and he pleaded with her to just say it, but with the word that left her mouth, Sam knew he would never live this down.

"Myself."

The sound of the bullet cracking out from the gun and hitting her directly in the heart echoed and sung with Sam's screams. But just before that word had left her mouth and her life had been ended Sam heard her loud in his head.

"They don't own you, Sam."

- - - - - - -

A/N: Pleaseeeee pleaseeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeee review

p.s. I hope you liked the chapter ; )

-Liliaa


End file.
